The Legend of Zelda: Denizens of Dusk
by StarSquadEnterprises
Summary: Time has passed. Legends have grown extinct. But still there is a fire burning deep within Hyrule. The world is on the forefront of change with dark and light clashing amid modern society. Join Link as he discovers himself, his ambition, and the desire of the world around him as he begins his quest to become a hero. ***Artwork to be displayed on Deviantart with each new chapter***
1. A Legend is Born

_"It starts, just like any other legend, with a boy. In days old he was the Hero of Time, destined to become the one to vanquish the King of Thieves. Legend tells another story when the Hero of Masks dispatches of a mere disguise. The next tells his valiant tale as the Hero of Twilight to spite the Shadow King. He even went so far as to divide and conquer to become the Hero of Four vanquishing Vaati. Each legend surmounted the next and for a time the world followed a pattern. Then, however, the legends stopped. The land moved on and time finally progressed forward..."_

Faron Farm.

The truck rumbled against the cobblestone path of their driveway. The engine was smoking a tad and the clatter of the loosened fender made the background audio. Link stared across the pasture in a dulled gaze with earphones blaring music. Nothing too upbeat, he always stuck to old world symphonies and soothing overtures. Music today was too trance, too off-kilter and weird. Link turned back from the passenger window and glanced at his mother. The music is all he had been listening to these days instead of the shouting his guardians did. In the past few years, all they did was fuss, yell, and scream - it just prompted Link not to talk much anymore.

Link's parents, recently divorced, decided to split the custody and have him for two weeks at a time. Tonight would be the last night he'd spend at his mother's residence until the next two weeks circled by. Link didn't mind it much, especially since that would be the first time he would to go to Twinrough. The truck hobbled to a stop from the long driveway to the main road. The farmhouse was nearly an eighth-mile from a two-mile lonely road leading to town.

"Quit fiddlin' with that phone Link, I'm already sick of it." His mother griped about it.

_Whatever._ Link opened the door and stepped out onto the dusty stones which kicked up another coat of earth on his brown leather-hide boots. He tucked his new phone into his pocket and whisked around to the bed of the truck. He reached over the side-bed and grabbed two bags of feed for the cuccos out back. His mother complained as he did.

"Can't you grab one more!?" She bickered.

Link rolled his eyes. _How about I jump on one leg all the way back! _Link sheepishly grabbed a third bag, slung it over his shoulder, carried the other two under each arm and walked to the backside of the house. His mother followed close behind holding the fourth and final bag heading to the cuccos pen. She nearly toppled setting her bag down as Link, steps ahead, started pouring feed into the dispenser.

"I uh... appreciate it." She struggled to say.

Link didn't expect anything else and replied with a simple nod. She never did show heated gratitude too well but with what little she did, Link felt a little warmer inside. Unfortunately, his father didn't see it that way. Link's mother jingled keys before getting in through the back, screen door slamming shut right after her exit. Link eyed the action before leering the cuccos. The stupid flightless birds were always good for nothing in his mind, but they did make a good meal on occasion. He remembers when he was younger he used to batter them with deku sticks. He thought about picking up a stray deku stick and abusing one or five of them right now but he paused knowing they could summon other cuccos in one wayward caw. Link remembered that last time all too well.

_I better just get inside. _Link entered the house and locked the door after him. The night would be coming soon and so would that black mist. Link continued to secure the other three deadbolts on the door. His mother would yell at the top of her lungs if those locks weren't completely set. Link kicked off his boots and headed out the kitchen when his mother stopped him.

"Dinner'll be ready in a few..."

Link nodded.

"I uh, just wanted to let you know that..."

Link gave a hollow stare and cringed a bit then turned towards the living room.

"I know you wanna see your father tomorrow, but don't forget about me when you go off into that big little city over there." Her neck shifted side to side when she was making a point.

_I won't... I'll be back here before you know it. _Link smiled and leaned on the doorway threshold. He could never forget this place, they took him in when he was child, he was raised here in Faron, his whole life was this pasture.

"I'm glad I can count on you then. Goddess knows how much you mean to me."

Link felt that closeness yet again, emanating from his guardian mother. Link nodded and started to exit the kitchen and pass through the living room.

"D'ya mind turnin' on the television for me."

Link rolled his eyes but quickly walked over and slammed the power button. He adjusted the rabbit ears until picture clarity was as defined as a crumbled piece of paper. The channel was on the news, always chattering about things going on in Castleton.

The television announced. "A lot has transpired in the month since Dragmire announced his new running mate in the campaign for Kingship in Hyrule. Dragmire and His advisor, Iman, wish to hold a debate with current campaign-rival and promoter of the crown, Princess Zelda. Link strides closer to the set trying to make out her beauty through the hazy snowstorm screen. He adjusted the antennae, got a clear picture, and took a photographic memory shot of the blond bombshell.

"Link! Go upstairs and finish packing! I know you ain't done nothin' at all!" His mother commanded.

The picture was lost in the annoying interruption with that roaring white noise to add insult to injury. He stuck out his tongue in rebellion and slammed the television with a angered fist. He went upstairs to his room when the picture returned on the set even better than before.

A few moments had passed while in his own room. Link started to pack but got caught up in his phone yet again. Having just got the gadget yesterday he needed to figure this thing out. His mother claimed it was just for calling her, his father, or the knights in case of emergency. Still this phone had everything: LED backlit touch screen, customizable photo editor, processing speed times a thousand, and all the essential apps. His mother made sure her name was programmed in but not so much his fathers.

He found an interesting game on the phone and started to play around. It was the only thing he could do. Signal service was so terrible out here in the pasture it could barely get radio. Link didn't mind though, he wasn't the type to communicate that much anyway. He was only a rookie to the cell phone game, never even questioning how it worked. He didn't even know he could play music and play games simultaneously but he would find out in due time. For now, it was all about getting to level two.

A distant howl of the Wolfos occurred and Link lifted his head. Evening just started, and the black mist would be here soon. Link lowered his phone and pondered. The black mist hadn't been starting since about a month ago, only sickening people about three weeks ago and up until last week it never made anyone mysteriously vanish. The black cloud was growing more violent with time passing. Faron Farm was getting anxious and the crops were slowly dying. No one in the cities wanted to do anything since they're worried about their little campaign.

_I... wonder what it's like in the city... _Link turned on his back, phone resting on his chest, and gazed at the ceiling. He hadn't seen his dad in over two months since he hauled up his stuff and moved to the city that cost him so much. Gambling was the new thing and somehow Link's mother never could keep up with his new swinging attitudes, that and the other disagreement.

Still, Link started to wonder just what the city would bring him. He was tired of kicking through deku sticks and going through brush and beaten path. He wanted to finally see the city and not through the lens of their goddess-awful television set. He wasn't scared at all, in fact he couldn't wait to embrace the newest locale. Exploring was in his nature as well as bravery. He tracked down the mysterious beasts that had ransacked a few garbage cans a few years back with only a few deku seeds and a slingshot. It turned out to be a couple roaming small dogs but nonetheless brave and courageous.

_What's going on? _Link's phone trembled in his hand making his whole chest vibrate. Link picked it up and stared to see the screen constantly scrambling with black background and white lines etching across it. Link sat up holding his phone at arm's length with a grim expression on his face. Then the phone stopped - no scramble, no vibration, nothing.

_Odd. _Link set the phone on his bed when it flashed brilliant white with a short jingle repeating twice. Link grabbed the phone again and stared at the screen. There was an emblem onscreen looking like a closed envelope. He unlocked the phone and found the text written to him.

**TAKE COURAGE.**

_Take courage? _Link tilted his head. _Where the heck did this come from? _

"Link!" His mother yelled from below. "Dinner!"

Her shrill voice just interrupted every thought. Link hurried though, and scampered downstairs with phone in hand. Their places were set in the usual spot now, in front of the television where the channel never changed for Link. His mother loved hearing the latest factual stories and if the channel was turned the screaming would occur.

Link endured no say yet again while eating down some baked cucco with veggies and potatoes as sides with a perfect glass of LoLo brand milk. They watched more news about the campaign with King Daphne and Princess Zelda versus Dragmire and Iman. This was the first of its kind - an election to be held for the right to rule. Hyrule had been in division for the better part of twenty years when the country decided to make growth happen exponentially. The advent of technology flourished in the kingdom but left behind the rural areas. Some leaders grasped and other leaders griped; this election is the means to an end, finally weeding it down to the people to make the decision; one side for the betterment of rural life in King Daphne and the other for city expansion in Dragmire. Link knew the situation way to well since this is all his life revolved around. From arrival so long ago onto these people's doorstep, to about two months ago there have been daily arguments between his guardian parents. The father, addicted to city life, suggests to go with new direction while the mother, rooted in the old ways, wants steady flow and ebb in Hyrule. Link never really cared, which is where his time spent harassing cuccos was well-placed.

Although, anytime he could steal a glance at the famous Princess Zelda the better he felt about paying attention. His mother watched in periods of statuesque attentiveness, only moving to chew or drink. Once the meal was finished, the program turned off, Link would wash dishes as his mother stood by inspecting and drying them.

"You got a message?" She quizzically stated.

Link nodded.

"Not from me." She said in uproar. "I don't even know how to send one of them text messages."

Link paused and shrugged.

"Take courage... Take courage in what?" She shook her head drying off a plate and setting it in the cabinet.

There was a brief silence before his mother started up again. "I just wanna let you know I gotta go and man the cash register down at mister Earlin's shop. With him bein' missin' and all, I'm goin' to be gone all day. Good riddance, since ya father won't be here till the evening to pick you up."

_I can't wait! _Link smiled and looked the other way

"I want you to get up, feed my cuccos, and finish up that packin', you understand?"

Link smiled and deeply nodded.

"Good." She stated, drying the last dish, "don't want no problems tomorrow."

She hugged him stiffly and briefly only to head upstairs without so much as a good night. That was his guardian mother. Link drained the sink and stared out the window to see the black mist curling closer to the house than it had before. He knew the mist was getting bolder. Link looked at the deadbolts and wondered if that would be enough to stop it from getting in if it wanted. Link dried his hands and shut the blinds. He headed upstairs to his room and laid in bed. He grabbed his phone in haste and checked the message again.

_Take courage. _Link blinked in amazement. He still didn't know how he should portray the thing but the fact that he got a text still intrigued him. Link drifted to sleep quickly spending his last night in his mother's house - for two weeks. He didn't sleep much but when he did he felt he went comatose. His rest would restore him for days on end feeling like he could do a marathon and a decathlon in succession. As for now, neither were in his mind. His phone charging, his suitcase nowhere near packed, and his door securely locked he was ready to drift into dreams.

Link did not experience a phantasm, he barely felt like he slept, but the harsh early morning sunlight proved him wrong. Link awoke, stretched and hopped out of bed. He ran downstairs and slid into the kitchen. On the table rested a new wallet, a plate of leftovers, and a note from his guardian mother.

"I know it ain't much Link but here's a wallet full of three-hundred rupees and a plate of last night's dinner. Make sure you pack and if ya want, come by and see me to say goodbye."

His mother wasn't much for words but Link got the general gist. He quickly ate and traveled upstairs to get his phone and also change into his favorite clothes. He eventually walked outside of his house and locked the doors to face the huge pasture of Faron. His posted hands on hips and smiled a bit. Link wore a durable green tee in a v-neck with three X's acting as a tie going down his chest. Underneath was a tight white tee acting as an undershirt. Link wore two wide belts intersecting on his right hip with many pockets on them. He wore dark green shorts since it was summer with high white socks to match the height of his brown boots. Topping it all off was the only memento that traveled with him to this house - tunic hat barely hanging onto his head and trailing down to the small of his back. He loved the way it looked and it made him feel connected to the true parents he never knew.

Link brushed his brilliant golden hair and faced the woods. There was a shortcut through the brush to get to town. He usually took the path when his mother didn't insist to drive him into town herself. The woods were but a small journey compared to the one he wanted to take in the streets of Twinrough. Today was the day after all. Link journeyed across the field and into the woods where it was shaded and cool. The blazing early sun hadn't reached this area yet to give it exceeding illumination but Link could see just fine. Link swished through tall grass and over roots going through wooded areas. He took a slight pause at the gorge, like he always did. He peered into the horizontal pit and noticed the deeper shade. Link quickly noticed the strong branch up above and ran to swing from it. He leapt across a small fifteen foot gorge by way of stumps and overhead branches. He swung to the next side and rolled on landing. He came to a stop when he heard children up ahead.

_They are out here prettyearly. _Link lurched behind a medium-sized bush and watched the five kids search in the woods. Link knew the rules for these kids: they weren't supposed to go anywhere near the gorge, which they were abiding by.

"I found one!" Mel shouted.

She picked up a frog and shoved it in the boys face. The other girl, Nae, stuck her tongue out to the boys. Link remembered when he used to frog search as a kid. Those days were long gone.

"See I told you we would win!" Mel exclaimed.

"No way you cheated!" Erico accused.

"Yeah!" Tem added.

The two sides butted heads when the shy kid came in for the tiebreaker.

"I saw them pick it up." Vin quivered.

The bush rustled and out popped Link. The kids were frightened at first but then they saw the huge smile on Link's face and they lit up.

"Link!" They exclaimed, running to him with big eyes. "Look what we found. Yeah!"

_Something's wrong... _Link's eyebrows furrowed as he felt something lurk around.

"Link what's wrong?" Asked Vin. The teen nudged the children back the way they came as Link looked back vigilante. The kids were nearly out of sight when the fog spilled out from the gorge. He hadn't noticed it when he leapt over but it was still nestling in the wide pit. Link stepped back, he had heard the stories of what the black mist can do. The dark fog rose higher as if waiting to overtake Link. The teen didn't bat an eye and crouched down to make himself a smaller target. The black mist got to an apex and started to flood down like an ocean wave. Link grabbed a stray deku stick by his foot and vaulted himself backward and away from immediate danger. Link rolled onto the path and started bolting after the children. He kept the deku stick in hand for added security. The mist made the leaves rustle in fear and the dimness of the shade is probably what caused it to stay.

Link caught up with the children who were out of the woods and heading into the field where town was close by. Link paused at the woods to look back into the path and watched. The children snuck closer in the umbrella of Link's protection. The black fog spilled out into the sunlight and quickly dissipated in the rays of light. Link nodded in achievement but kept staring into the woods. Link saw wiry vine-like tentacles whisk through the tree-line as well as what seemed to be a Deku Baba head. Link was shocked to see them for he had only heard stories. This one seemed bigger than the rest from the shape of its silhouette. As soon as it registered to him, the mist grew fuller and multiple tentacles raced from the woods. Link was completely surprised and clamped onto the deku stick even harder. Four tentacles lashed and sent Link to the ground.

The children ran as a result but the tentacles grabbed four out of five. Mel, the girl holding the frog, started to run back to assist her friends. The tentacles latched on with ease and started to reel back. Link swung as hard as he could and rocked the four tentacles with a single slash. The vibration set the children free as they tumbled to the ground. Link scooped up Vin and Nae, the two smallest, and started to lead the charge back into town.

Mel's scream rang throughout the field and Link paused. A fifth tentacle held onto Mel and the frog tightly as the Deku Baba emerged, burning in the morning light. It jostled its head, as if teasing Link to come try again.

_Mel! No! _Link started to run for the danger with deku stick in all. The rabid flower let out a growl and swung to overwhelm Link. The deku stick snapped and the teen lay hurt on the ground. The mist subsided and the tentacles withdrawn.

Mel had been taken.

The four children huddled together, watching Link get to one knee and wiping his mouth.

"That thing just took off with Mel!" Erico exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Tem added.

"I'm not going back in there." Vin shook his head.

"But it's our friend!" Nae shoved Vin.

Link saw the children were distraught. Innocently playing in the woods to the capture of a friend, the children needed some form of comfort. Link eventually stood up and stared at the woods. A deku stick alone wasn't going to do the job, he needed a true weapon to avenge the capture of this little girl.

Nae approached Link, tugging on his pants. "Is Mel going to be alright?"

Link gave the children a resolute nod. _Don't worry children, I'll figure this one out. Take courage._ The children looked to Link, at that moment, knowing he would come through for them. They took the cue and decided to go home and be safe.Link watched the children go with tragedy on their minds. Innocence abounds in the young of Faron but with this incident the youth could be scarred. Innocence that he wish he still had an ounce. Link turned back to the woods one last time, making a resolution in the mysterious words.

_I will take courage, for the good people of Faron. For the innocent ones finding a place in this world. For my own, which I never got a chance to know..._

Link scurried into town knowing exactly where to go.

Faron Farm was a small section of thoroughly traveled ground with wood cabins in lines. There were shops for everything here from clothing, to a market, to a bazaar, and even a realtor had set up shop. There were always people rustling about in the daytime hanging around restaurants and bars or at the shooting gallery. He could hear the various townspeople talk of the events about the black mist. Link passed through town holding on to his resolution firmly. His destination is the house he finally had the courage to step to about a year ago. This house was offset from the line hidden by trees and a square yard. Link passed through the yard and boldly knocked on the circular door. Locks unset and the door went ajar.

Link entered cautiously - something he grew to apply. The door closed behind him and locked automatically like it always did.. Link crept around the narrow hallway crouching as he did. Somehow, the owner of the house always knew Link was present. Link felt prepared this time as he rounded the first corner. There was an open doorway on his left where he saw the resident sitting with his back turned against Link holding his staff up keenly straight.. The teen eased up a bit and entered the wide square room. It was built like a sparring arena with halls surrounding the room. Link stepped further in reaching out for the shoulder when he felt a presence drop in from behind him. Link rolled forward over the mannequin with its clothes thrown up. The true resident dropped down slamming the ground with his staff, missing Link. The teen rolled up holding the first staff in hand. Link crouched a bit as the resident rose to form. He was paler than anyone else he had seen in Faron because he stayed inside all the time.

"Welcome back, Link." Zark said.

Link smirked.

Zark dashed forward thrusting the staff toward Link's torso. Link blocked twice and had to dodge the third, which was a sweeping uppercut. Zark spun and leapt bringing up the staff in his rotation. Link back flipped which trapped him against the wall. Zark took a step and went into for a deadly slash with all his might. Link saw the fury in Zark's battle-hardened eyes and froze. Link was going to get struck like he always had. Link thought of his resolve and focused back on track. Link watched the staff follow through and optioned to parry. Link rolled in a semicircle around Zark and lifted the old man up into the air with a swing of the staff. Link mustered up the remaining strength and struck a double hit to the mid-air opponent who telegraphed Link and blocked. Link missed the deciding blow and Zark slid across the floor staff held upright to act as brakes.

The skinny old man lifted his head and actually smiled.

"We'll it's about time!" Zark complained. "I've been pummeling you for the last two months with that move set."

His voice, scruffy and deep, was full of experience in battle and hardship. The last time there was a true skirmish in Hyrule, the Gohma's nearly took out the north quadrant almost fifty years ago. Zark was lieutenant in that army and to this day keeps his skills sharpened.

"Welcome back, Link. Sneaking out one last time?"

_Last time is right... but, there's something else. _Link looked down a bit, troubled at his thoughts.

"What's the matter?" Zark asked. "I'm guessing there's a lot more to this than I know."

Link made eye contact with Zark looking on with ferocity and willpower. Zark noticed it and started pacing like he always did when a thought crossed his mind.

"The black mist... It's treachery has not yet reached our great kings ears, but still it should not go unnoticed. I wonder sometimes if this newfangled election is really helping or hurting sweet Hyrule."

Zark turned to face Link.

"You have warrior's blood in you Link, that I can sense. You came here not for me, but for the will and safety of someone other than yourself, correct?"

_A creature of the mist took a little girl just now. I need to save her and do away with the mist that haunts us. _Link stepped forward with clinched fists and the burning passion in his eyes. Zark felt the intensity emanating from this boy which encouraged his worry.

"It is dangerous to go alone. Here take this." The old man stated. Zark tapped his staff on the floor two times and a gate in the rear of the house lifted up. Link wondered what mystery had unraveled in the house.

"In my garden you will find the tool I found in the fields of Hyrule. It was in a shrine underground, which I have yet to rediscover. The tool, however, has never been used... until today."

Link faced Zark and gave a Hyrule Knight's salute. _Thank you, Zark. _

Link turned and exited the square dojo and out into the garden. He saw the treasure chest sitting in the middle of the garden with flowers all around and trees on the outskirts of the high gates. There was a small path leading to the center of the garden with the treasure chest on a small mound of grass with flowers on both sides. Link stepped to the chest as wonder and joy imparted upon him. He could hear his own joy bubble up in wondrous tones as the lid of chest was set all the way back. There was a glowing green light emanating from the box as Link reached in. He stepped back, spun and hoisted the prize into the sky.

**You found the Light Sword! Enshrined in Hyrule's depths it was said to be a tool of the sages of old. There is also a mysterious power hidden behind the blade.**

Link hoisted the sword into the air as light shone brilliantly from the blade. He grabbed the hilt tighter and swung it down and across. His phone vibrated as a reaction to the item and explained it in a quaint bold-printed notification. Link was impressed with his technology and the sword.

It was middleweight, mildly sharp, and a bit of a short blade. Link wanted to complain but it was better than that deku stick he had. He tucked that away into his inventory. He took another look in the chest and pulled out a sheathe - of course not with the same intensity. He attached the scabbard to the rear cross of his two belts and devilishly smirked. He slashed right, he slashed left, he did an angled slash, and then spun on the fourth.

Link noticed two things in this moment.

The sword vibrated in the third and forth hits as if it was honing its hidden power the phone delightfully mentioned, but the power never came to fruition. Link briefly wondered just what the hidden power was when he noticed the second event.

The gate sealed behind him.

Zark had always been one to use time locks and set traps. Link shouldn't have been surprised. Link trotted through the garden looking for a way out when he spotted tall weeds in the corner. Link slashed and cut the trees down in one horizontal slice. His sword inadvertently had hit a diamond shaped stone, which flashed yellow. Link turned his attention to the gate, which sprung back up into ceiling. Link smiled but turned back toward the switch. There was a crate behind the switch, when curious Link shoved aside in a few pushes. The crate blocked a path leading underground underneath the markets of Faron Farm. Link quickly traveled down into the catacombs when a thought occurred to him.

_So this is how Zark has been getting around... _Link saw many ways split off into directions underneath many markets. Link memorized the stores up above and knew which ones he didn't want to visit today. He came across the general store where his guardian mother was helping today. He wanted to stop in and see her again but then he thought about the scolding.

_Maybe I'd just be better off alone..._ Link ventured down the catacombs, boots slamming against the tightly packed soil, he heard a screech up ahead. Link paused, left hand on his sword, itching to use it on the screecher.

Link looked left, Link looked right. Nothing there.

A keese slammed into his neck, biting him quickly. Link flailed and dropped his sword from the pain. Link rolled to evade a second bite as two more keese joined the fray. Link welcomed a battle now that he had a weapon of choice over there on the ground. Link quickly realized his worry made him drop his sword. Link let the rabid bats approach and then rolled back to the tool. He missed slicing the first keese and nearly got the second in a wayward attempt. He steadied his mind and hand and thrust for the third. The hit connected and Link quickly dispatches of the other two keese. The bats exploded in darkness with four puffs of smoke coming back onto the explosion's center point and dissipating. A heart popped from the event which link joyously picked up. He felt much better about the happening and moved onto the nearest door.

Link emerged in the post office- a small building at the opposing end from Zark's estate. It was small, quaint, and very efficiently uncompromisingly organized. Postman ran a tight ship, refusing to hire anyone because he claimed it would mess with his time table. He even went so far and had the eccentricity to give up the name he once had and alter it Postman. Link knew this guy was a bit compulsive, so he planned on making his visit short. He wasn't about to run his routes yet so stopping in early was acceptable.

"Link!" Postman exclaimed. "Five-hundred Shepherds Drive, right?"

Link smiled and nodded.

"How ya doin kid? Good? Me? I'm alright. Just getting ready to make my runs, don't interrupt my runs."

Link rolled his eyes quickly but kept a smiling face.

"I've got a letter for ya!" Postman dug into his bag and instantly handed Link the envelope. The swordsman spun and held the letter high into the air. The phone chimed in with notification and vibration.

**You received Father's Letter! It looks pretty important. If only you had something to put it in...**

Link was only starting to get used to his phones interruptions.

Link opened and read the letter. It was definitely from his father with the contents written by hand. The date was from two days before and from the looks of it written with urgency. Link discovered his guardian father was going through tough times and borrowed money from some people called the Gerudo Mafia. He continued saying something about money back with interest, in deep with the mob, and most importantly not knowing if he'd be there to pick him up. Link set the letter down and pondered.

_Father is in trouble... I've got to go save him. _Link shuffled to find a place to store the letter.

"Important news huh?" Postman questioned. "Just doing my job. Hey I noticed you don't have a place to put that letter, here's an old parcel bag I used to use. Don't interrupt my runs."

Link took the bag and showed it off by hoisting it up into the air.

**You got a Parcel Bag! You can hold letters, deliver items, and courier for others. Now you have a place for Father's Letter!**

_I can't leave Mel in danger. I can't forget my resolution. I told myself I wasn't going to let those children lose their bliss. Father will... He'll just have to wait. _Link started for the door and twisted the knob leading out. He opened it and noticed Postman stretching and running in place. Link watched in smug weird horror as Postman shuffled out into the bright of day. He jogged in place as Link met him outside, closing the door after himself.

"Hey I also noticed that sword you got there, been a while since I seen one that nice. Did you know Zark, zero-one Main street, used to teach swordsmanship in the Hyrule Army?"

Link nodded.

Postman deflated for just a moment. "Did you know that Benzo, sixteen Faron avenue, has a nice wooden shield to match that?"

Link perked up at the sound of a defensive item.

"His shop is right over there, it's stop number twenty-two on the old route. Don't interrupt my runs."

Link looked cater-corner from the post office and seen the bazaar where Benzo worked.

"Looks like my day is just starting. See ya Link!" Postman started to jog off yelling to any and everyone. "Don't interrupt my runs!"

Link deflated but got back on task and practically dashed to the bazaar. He walked in and immediately it felt dim. The bazaar was, for lack of better term, a bizarre place with dingy outdated antiques laying everywhere but once in a while Benzo would have some nice junk.

"What'll it be?" Benzo grudgingly stated. The owner was large and lurched everywhere. His expression was one of one of flaccid surprise, especially with his mouth constantly open.

Link eyeballed the shield already. Benzo stared at Link, turned to the shield, turned back to Link, glared at the counter, turned to the shield and back to Link.

"You want that?"

Link nodded.

"200 rupees."

Link cringed. Two-thirds of his money, ousted in an instant.

Link opened the whole wallet and out popped a couple orange rupees. The great thing about rupees is they always gelled together when stuffed into a wallet but it was just heard letting go. Link forked over the currency and Benzo gave up the Shield. Link responded with joy when he hoisted it up into the air. His phone followed pattern afterwards.

**You just paid for the Deku Shield! Strong, durable but heavy, you can defend yourself with ease. Although prolonged exposure to fire makes the shield go to ash. And heavy attacks turn this shield into toothpicks. **

The shield was made from deku wood layered several times with two horizontal bracers in the upper and lower parts of the shield. Carved into the item was the emblem for the deku which made the shield a little more reverent. The defensive item felt right in the swordsman's hand.

Benzo glared at Link, who uncomfortably and cautiously backed out of the shop. Link emerged in daylight and saw the townspeople hustling, bustling and gathering supplies for their laborious days. He could hear the people all around still talking about the black mist. It was hard to separate the truth from rumor. One crowd said the mist swarmed the chimney and made Wallmasters crawl into their living room. Another crowd said the mist makes ghoulish sounds on certain nights the moon is shaped. Another crowd said the black mist was taking people.

Link believed that was true.

He grew fortified with each step and even sturdier as he whisked through the tall grass heading toward the woods. It was getting close to noontime now, and the dusk in the bush was nothing but a faint shade. Link easily entered, restocking his deku stick inventory and approaching the gorge he skipped over. He looked down into the ten foot deep pit and it occurred to him.

_This was filled with mist this morning, and I disturbed it, I'm the reason Mel was taken. _Link mustered up his courage and progressed deeper into Faron Woods.

The gorge was small and rounded but fairly deep. He hadn't thought of it but how was he going to get back up there? Link paused for a moment pondering his action, but turned forward to the path. He quickly came up to a moss-covered cube-shaped stone. The stone was floating by way of a thick vine hanging from the two-tree archway. Link surveyed his options and noticed a space big enough for him to crawl. Link got on his stomach and quickly slid underneath the block. Foliage was tight everywhere else so this seemed like the logical path. Link felt relief from the first obstacle and headed further down the gorge.

Link passed into the wide berth of the gorge and stopped, taking in the sight. The area looked decrepit. There were toppled trees and weeds everywhere with a dark atmosphere acting as a canopy. Link grabbed sword and shield as he ventured further, hoping to be ready to defend himself. He walked a path when he heard that same growl again. A small deku baba sprang from the ground and lunged at Link. The teen cringed holding shield in protection and the baba slammed against it. Link took the opportunity and swung his sword in a horizontal slash. The baba dodged and spat a green substance. Link rolled to dodge and came around with a hooking slash. The baba shot up vertically in pain. Link slashed three more times to finally cut the heavy threads off the baba. The violent plant toppled over and converted into a friendly deku stick. Link revisited the weight of the Light Sword one last time and was impressed. The first turn-by-turn battle of this journey turned out successful. Link grew with confidence and progressed into the gorge.

There were rounded walls created by roots with trees up top. There were thick vines hanging everywhere probably created from the mutant baba abducting people. He didn't want to chance throwing his sword and getting it stuck somewhere so he had no way to cut this natural rope. Link explored further, the gorge walls growing higher as he did, when he came into a clearing. There were eight unlit torches in a medium-sized circle with vines wrapped around them and leading up to the canopy and over to the other side where an intricate thorn-gate rose from the ground. Link stepped further in wishing he could get fire to this place but the way deku sticks burned he wouldn't make it all the way here in time. Link kicked a rock in a moment of thought when he felt something approach - a dark veil grew thicker over the area.

_What was that? _Link searched around with scruffy groans coming to life in audio form. Link unsheathed his sword and shield and stood ready. He heard the leaves rustle behind him and then on his right. Soon there were even more rustles when Link was suddenly surrounded.

Monsters.

Specifically bokoblins, who were hired pig-faced mercenary ready to swing anything at anybody at anytime. Link gripped his shield and backed up into the nearest torch. Eight bokoblins approached Link in their ragged clothing covered in dirt and mud bearing clubs and deku sticks. Link tightened his left hand and leapt with a double handed vertical slash. The first bokoblin didn't see it coming and flew back in agony. They made a small assertive battle cry and tried to surround Link. A bokoblin struck Link's shield then another slammed his back. Link slashed and returned both of their hits. The next bokoblin up horizontally swung as Link ducked and sliced upward sending the bokoblin into two others behind him. Link ran, gaining confidence, and smashed into the final bokoblin with his shield. It rolled to the ground with Link standing over him.

_That wasn't so bad. _Link nodded.

A firey arrow slammed into Link's shoulder and the swordsman nearly lost his possessions. Link clutched the arrow and yanked it out sacrificing one-of-three hearts to instantly heal the pain. The burning effect of the fire still lingered as Link finally made contact with the eighth bokoblin, it was an archer, hanging back to cover the other seven. The bokoblin knocked another arrow and aimed steadily. Link got ready to defend himself when another bokoblin swung for Link's head. Link rolled out of the way with the arrow whizzing by and slamming another bokoblin in the chest. It exploded in black smoke leaving behind a heart in the process. Link's eyes opened up for the prize when he dashed for it. A bokoblin leapt in his way as a firey arrow embedded into its neck. Link slammed into the enemy and fell to the ground. That bokoblin exploded in mist as the other five enemies surrounded the fallen swordsman. They reeled back club and deku stick alike when the green clad teen rose rotating to slash the all five in a daring spin attack.

The five bokoblins were all sent airborne dropping their artillery and fading to mist before they hit the ground. An arrow whizzed by and notched into Link's side. Another heart sacrificed, Link yanked out the troublesome bolt. He really needed to do away with that archer bokoblin. He felt fatigue instantly over him with beads of sweat and the panting occurring. Still he rolled not towards the still present heart but to the club the bokoblins held. The archer bokoblin knocked and shot an arrow right into the club Link defended with. The teen got to the middle of the eight torch set up and released another spin attack igniting the posts. The archer bokoblin had just realized he was the catalyst for him getting past the trap. The bokoblin struggled to get another arrow up when Link hurled the ignited club and crashed the distant bokoblin in the head. He caught fire and in seconds exploded in mist. The torches fire scorched the vines effectively letting the gate open. Link felt successful and looked over to the heart to find it blinking away. Link quickly dove for the restorative but it fizzled out in haste. Link slammed a fist on the ground, wishing he'd got that sooner.

Link got to his feet and passed through the gate leading into the new area.

Fatigue possessed Link, who was down to a single heart. It felt like his life was going to blink away but he pressed forward. He got to the end of the path when his trek abruptly ended.

**Faron Bastion.**

His phone read the name of the location but not handing out any other information. Faron Bastion was a temple used to pray to the goddess Farore for giving us fruitage and pasture. It has long been abandoned up until this point with Mel somewhere inside. The exterior was made of gray stone with a wide berth at its foundation. The gorge continued deep into the earth beyond the temple with huge trees acting more as pillars than beautifying the area. The limbs of the massive trees acted as tethers to the temple. Upon closer examination, the bastion was completely suspended by the towering trees where branches and moss covered over the entire stone structure. Link gasped in wonder at the exterior for only a moment when he realized he wasn't here for himself.

Link mustered up what he could and approached the temple entrance. Lit torches on both sides indicated someone, or something, was home. He remembered his resolve, his promise to take courage from the mysterious message on his phone. He would rescue Mel, he would take revenge on the giant baba and he would - if possible - dispatch the black mist. This was the first time Link felt this much purpose in his life, finally fighting for something worthwhile made him feel like ten-thousand rupees. Fatigue would be the main factor now, with one heart difference between life and death he would stay cautious and remain vigilante. He took his first step into Faron Bastion and never looked back.

From here on... A legend would be born.


	2. The Hero of the Forest

_"But before the legends, before the tales, before the stories were passed on through hearsay and libel there always was a truth. Undeniable, unquestionable, irrevocably manifest to all to the people throughout time and location. The resolve; it has always been about the resolve. Following through, however, was the tricky part."_

Faron Bastion.

Link stepped into the relic temple, surveying the concrete walls and the branches jutting to each side. The bastion groaned from the hollow center of the temple. Link lurched forward and peered over the edge to look down into the deep gorge and the roots below. Link realized dropping to the bottom would not be his best choice, although the spiral staircase leading downward would be the next best thing. Link spotted a rotting branch blocking him from going down any further, which prompted a better look around. Link spotted two doors on both sides from the main entrance - one chained with lock and the other one open. The swordsman opted for the open one and approached.

His fatigue made him feel used up especially with only a single heart remaining. A decent hit would end his will to go on which isn't what he or Mel would need right now. His resolve to protect the innocent came over him after little Mel was captured in the woods collecting frogs. The giant deku baba would suffer the consequences of Link's vengeance, which all hinged on whether the teen could get health or not.

He opened the door and entered shocked to find two deku baba lunging at him. He couldn't decide which way to dodge and ended up getting hit by both of them. Link suffered damage giving him half a heart to work with. Link wearily shuffled from between the baba and held his shield steady. The lunging baba sprang again as Link came around and smacked the side of the baba's ravenous wide jaw. The plants sprang back in recoil and shook off the hit preparing Link for another go. The teen stepped forward as the pair of plants acted simultaneously and sprang again. Link gave each a three hit combination and a quick pivoting upward fourth strike. The baba erectly arced and slammed into the ground making two deku sticks appear in place.

_Still no hearts. _Link sighed. He could feel his life waning, a blackout would occur soon if not for the half-heart still preserving his life. The green-clad teen finally noticed the layout of the room, which was in a block-form around the main room. There was dry grass all on the ground, which meant another deku baba, could spring up from the brush. Link noticed at the far end a light flickering, which made destination for this room's journey. Link picked up the deku stick and headed through the brush of the rounded room. He felt he was running to slow when the first of many baba launched from the ground to attack. Link rolled to dodge and sidestepped a few attacks. Link made his way to the end of the room where a high stone step was at the end. Atop it were two torches and in the middle was a treasure chest. Link looked back to make sure the baba weren't close to him and let a relief come over him.

He turned his attention to the chest which was small but peculiar. He set down the deku stick he'd been carrying and got closer to the prize box. There was a white light scrolling horizontally across the rim of the lid. Link kicked the chest and nothing happened - usually it would pop open by now. Link stood back and scratched his head. A locked treasure chest was something new to him. He felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone. The device was flashing green and shaking uncontrollably. Link pointed the hyperactive technology at the chest which locked onto Link's signal and turned green. The chest popped open with ease.

**You got the Small Key! It only works in this Bastion.**

Link stared at his phone in disbelief. _The technology they come up with these days... _He shook his head and turned toward the exit when he heard rustling on the concrete ceiling. Link got ready for a fight - fatigue and all - and noticed a different type of baba emerge from the ceiling. Deku serpents dropped from their nest onto the ground and lashed out a poisonous tongue.

_I don't need this right now! _Link wisely picked up the deku stick, lit the end, and faced the enemies below. The deku baba and deku serpents paused in fear and disbelief. Link dropped the stick at the edge of the brush and watched the room go up in flames. All of the deku infestations were scorched in the fire. Link joyously watched as rupees and hearts sprang into the air and floated down. The room filled with black mist, as a result giving Link the reminder to find out about that troublesome fog. The mist dissipated and Link collected his spoils, trading poverty and fatigue for twenty rupees and a full bar of health.

All was well again.

Link heard the burning continue from the rotted branch jutting across the floor of the room. He figured out how to get below and things were going smoothly after all. Link exited the room back into the main hall and saw his work complete at the staircase. He started to venture down but turned to the small key room. He happily entered with sword and shield drawn.

Link saw the shop owner Earlin behind the stiff vines of the forest.

"Link!" He shouted. "Watch out!"

Link rolled forward dodging a swipe from a Bokoblin warrior. Link got to his feet and turned around to view his enemy. This goblin was a bit bigger than the others bearing a large heavy sword and light armor. Link held his shield up and his sword drawn. The Bokoblin growled and swung in a three hit combo. Link took the brunt of the attack in his shield. The thick deku was sturdy enough to take on the force of this warriors slashes. The Bokoblin reeled back again as Link parried dodging the first attack, ducking the second and back flipping from the third. The opponent's sword got stuck in the concrete as Link reeled back and leapt to slash this Bokoblin down the middle. Link sent the Bokoblin into the door as he regained his balance.

"That's the way to do it!" Earlin encouraged.

The Bokoblin stood up and tore the armor from his body.

_Another hit like that and he'll be finished. _Link took to his stance as the Bokoblin squared up a bit faster. He laid out his three hit combo a bit faster which made Link use his shield yet again. The teen swung to create space between his opponent when the Bokoblin jumped, spun and slashed. Link was caught off guard and took the max hit in his shield. The sword was stuck in Link's shield and the two were in a confused deadlock. Link quickly acted and spun to slash the Bokoblin warrior yet again. The vassal of black mist hit the ground and exploded. Earlin, the shop owner taken prisoner, leapt in joy from his captors defeat. Link approached the vines and slashed which got his sword stuck halfway through. He couldn't generate enough force to chop this weed. Link peeled the heavy sword from his shield and held it with two hands. Earlin stood back as far as he could when Link swung and effectively chopped the vines down.

Earlin stepped out of his makeshift cell and celebrated.

"Link you saved me!" He rejoiced. "My son is still in here. Please save him too."

Earlin bolted from the room. He'd been through so much already, who can blame him? Link noticed a treasure chest in the back of the cell with the same kind of lock on it. Link whipped out his phone and coordinated signals. The treasure chest sprang open with Link wearing an odd expression.

A machine rose from the chest with a screen and an antenna. Link's phone started rapidly flashing white and vibrated.

**You just downloaded the Bastion Map! Now you can see all the rooms, all of the floors, and even the chests held within! **

Link followed Earlin's example and approached the door holding the heavy sword. He found himself wanting to keep the extra weapon but needed to open the door with both hands. Link cut his losses and dropped the sword. Progression in haste is what he needed to save Mel and now Earlin's son, Rufus. Link ventured out of the jail room and into the main room where the stairs were. Link ventured downstairs and came across a set of three doors in triangle points on this second basement floor. Two of them were locked - one with a gate and the other with chains. He noticed the stairs continued down to the first level except with a hindrance in between the stairs.

Link spotted a block hanging by a thick vine attached to the underside of the stairs above. The block was needed to travel down the stairs safely. Otherwise, Link could discover the new surroundings while falling to his death. The hollow bastion and its quaint puzzles wouldn't falter Link at the moment. To explore further, he still had other options in the form of three doors. Link diverted his attention from the vine block and headed to the next door.

He went into the open door and spotted another Bokoblin warrior guarding the second vine cell. Link unsheathed his weapon as the Bokoblin came to alert. He got into his stance and approached the intruder with hostility. The warrior swung first as Link dodged underneath. Link came around with a swing of his own but met with the Bokoblins shield. Link's sword bounced off in defeat as the Bokoblin stepped in closely and butted Link with the handle of his heavy sword. Link slid to the ground in pain but hopped up instantly to evade the Bokoblins leaping slash.

Link was on the ropes when the Bokoblin attacked again and swung. Link thought himself sly when he went for the shield a second time.. The Bokoblins heavy blade met with the hardened deku shield and continued through it. Link's eyes went wide as he watch the thin metal border of the deku shield fall to the wayside.

_Two-hundred rupees... wasted... what a shame... _Link was shoved again by the Bokoblin's shield into the corner this time. The ugly monster seemed to have smirked and raised his oversized butcher knife high. Link parried with a semicircle spin and slashed the Bokoblin upward. The pig-faced fiend slammed into the corner along with his loosened armor. Link didn't take the honorable route this time and ran him through with the Light Sword. Black mist erupted out from the corner as Link sheathed his weapon. Link stared at the bits of wood on the ground and the metal bracers to stabilize the proud shield. He would mourn only for a little bit though; he noticed a saddened figure behind the vine cell and rushed to rescue Rufus. With heavy sword in possession, he freed the prisoner and dropped the weapon.

"Th-thank you Link." The scared young boy mustered up. "There's still one more you gotta save. Mel..."

_I know Rufus, I know. I'm still looking for her. _Link rubbed the kids shoulder then directed him to the door.

"I'm going to go find my dad. Hopefully that treasure chest will help you out though." Rufus finalized. He exited the room leaving Link by his lonesome. The teen sighed and proceeded into the vine cell and opened the chest.

**You got the Small Key! It only works in this dungeon.**

Link was getting sick of these already but it would help him progress in this temple. Link ventured out of the main room and stood facing the locked door with key in hand. The teen took a step back and noticed the design for this door was a bit bigger than the others. Still he inserted the key pondering over the next moves ahead. How was he going to be able to cut that vine block down with just his sword? Link tried not to think anymore but the last level needed to be explored. Mel could be down there with the black mist and the giant baba. Link walked in a circle around the exterior trying not to fall down the hollow middle and came to the second locked door in his quest. He undid the chains and entered holding sword high - with no shield. Link spotted the goal through the opposition. Mel was okay behind the thick vines but if she got out now she would have to deal with the boss in front of Link.

Induced by the black mist was the frog that came along with Mel in capture. The door quickly sealed by way of a gate as the frog croaked a terrible dirge. Link reached for his shield but quickly realized it wasn't there. The Light Sword would have to do him justice. The sentry guarding Mel was a dark green frog with orange and red eyes. There were small rounded spikes jutting from his back and poison dripping from his mouth. The rest of the room was covered in moss and vines adding to the fright. Mel screamed in anguish and Link tightened grip on his sword. The frog leapt high into the air with Link watching in disbelief. The frogs shadow centered upon Link and started to drop. Link barely dodged and swung his sword in retaliation. The frog shivered in pain but quickly turned around lashing his sticky venomous tongue. Link was thrown back into the vine cell where the torches and big ceramic pots rested. One-heart weaker, Link rose up and watched the mist-induced frog line up another leap. It hopped into the air and Link took off effectively getting from the frog's crosshairs. The frog crashed down right into a two-slice combination when it twirled around to miss its next tongue lash. Link centered right up with its rear and slashed again. The frog bumped backward in recoil jostling Link a bit.

The teen got his balance when the frog lashed again sending Link into the pots this time. Clay shards scattered everywhere around Link along with a heavy sword. Link smirked and quickly picked up the Bokoblin item even with fatigue mounting against him. He was down to a single heart yet again and the frog attempted another stomp. Link dodged and steadied himself watching the frog react first. It tried to push back but Link back flipped expertly still holding onto the heavy blade. The frog, in his only connecting move, quickly spun sending out his tongue like a whip. Link held out the heavy sword to his right with one hand on the safe part of the blade. The tongue connected to the huge knife and quickly severed from its body. The tongue instantly scattered to mist as the frog seized up in shock. It started to crackle and burn, then explode to fill the room with used black mist. The gate holding the sealed door quickly retracted. The mist quickly dissipated as two white lights encircled from the middle of the floor making the once hidden chest available to the naked eye.

"Link!" Mel shouted from the cell.

_Mel! _Link smiled and approached the cell, picking up the one-hundred rupees the frog dropped. He gestured for Mel to step back and swung the heavy blade effectively freeing the girl from captivity. Link dropped the sword and captured her in a hug.

"You saved me!" Mel exclaimed. "Thank you!"

_I never would have let anything bad happen to you. _Link smiled and hugged again. _But my journey isn't over... It's time I take it to that beast which captured you. _Link released his hug and stood over Mel.

"That mean old baba took me from my friends! Do me a favor and take him down huh?" Mel cutely but fiercely shouted. "I'll wait outside until you do."

Mel ran for the door but paused. She turned back to Link and held her arms behind her back. "I hope one day I have a boyfriend just like you."

_Oh geez... _Link smiled but rolled his eyes. Mel exited after that as Link approached the new treasure chest. He whipped out his phone and synced with the chest as it popped open. Link reached in and emerged with joy holding the item to the sky.

**You got the Herald Gun! Alone it is a simple gun that many things that can be attached to it. As of now it does nothing, but boy are you lucky!**

His phone had a quaint way of putting things.

Link felt this was a waste of a treasure. What good was the item if he couldn't use it? Link took another look inside the chest and sighed in relief. He missed the second part of the gift. Link reached inside and attached the mysterious addition to the Herald Gun.

**You put on the Disc Blade Attachment! Now you can launch a total of five discs from a distance to damage enemies and environment. Each disc has a small transporter so you can return the items you gather from launches. You should see your face!**

Link nodded in accomplishment, ready to test out the new weapon. He exited the room and surveyed the thick vine teasing him thus far. He pulled the gun from his hip, attached the disc blade and aimed. So far, he was terrible, shaking and missing the mark already. He lined up as close as he could get it and quickly fired. A small six-inch disc whizzed out of the gun and shot across the void. The disc missed, of course, and impaled into the wall.

_Not bad._ Link nodded.

He felt a little more comfortable and quickly fired another disc. The second hit the block itself and flailed down and out of Faron Bastion. Link felt he had it this time and aimed steadily. He hit the trigger but held it. The herald gun vibrated signaling it had a target as Link released. The disc whizzed through the air and severed the thick vine. The block fell onto a platform below and rested comfortably. Link turned to his left and saw the gate lift from the door. Link couldn't resist the notion to explore and headed for the formerly sealed room.

Link entered and saw it was filled with nothing but pots. Large twenty-five ceramic jars all lined up in a square with a few torches on the other side of the room. Link smirked and evilly revealed his sword. He slashed cracking open several pots with joy mounting on his face. Rupees sprayed out everywhere as Link happily collected. He got halfway through when a shadow quickly loomed over him. Link was ambushed in his moment of Zen by a jelly like creature. It swallowed him up whole and started sucking away life. Link was paralyzed inside the mouth of the monster until it launched Link back onto the foundation. Link was covered in slime as he turned to find out what got him.

_You! _Link's eyes squinted, holding back fury. The Like-Like wriggled with joy in response.

Link quickly lunged striking the beast down the middle. The beast wiggled in agony. Link lunged again with a maddening assault. The creature felt the strike again and tried to ensnare Link again. Link parried and slashed the monster yet again across the rear side. The Like-Like quickly shriveled and turned to paste on the floor.

_I hate Like-Like's! _Link huffed over its receding pool of slime. It curled into the black mist and faded away leaving behind fifty rupees and of all things a deku shield. Link kind of laughed and picked up the shield and held it high into the air.

**You found a Deku Shield! Try not to be too careless with this one!**

_I love Like-Like's... _Link nestled the shield back onto his waist and collected the rest of the rupees within the room. His wallet nearly full, he exited ready to see what other treasure lie in Faron Bastion. He exited into the main room and traveled downstairs further to the initial basement level. This area was covered in vines in contrast to those relatively clear upper floors. Link pulled out the Herald gun with its newest attachment and cleared the area five blades over. More and more foliage was cleared as a grotesque squeal echoed throughout.

Link clutched the sword and shield, quickly setting the gun on his belt. Deku serpents flailed across the moss and lunged at the swordsman. Link swung his shield and sent the first serpent over the edge. The second was in midair when it slammed into Link and sent them both over the edge. Link slipped and started to fall down the hollow opening. Link gripped onto the granite stairs and held on with the other passenger hanging on. The deku serpent sunk his teeth into Link's boot as they both swung to and fro. Link focused on getting another arm up before wriggling the serpent loose. He clasped down his hand and started to lift up. The deku serpent simply gave out and dropped below to his finality. Link pulled himself up and rolled over on his back. He hadn't yet experienced panic but that one there was an excuse to start.

_Stay focused Link, take courage._ He got up to his feet, brushed off his shorts and finally surveyed the area. There was only a single door on this level which Link quickly walked to. He stepped over the fresh moss and weed and lifted the larger than normal door. He entered the room and quickly heard heavy chains stream across the door. Link looked up and saw heavy cylinder come swinging down. Link dove for the ground as the huge golden ornament slammed against the door. It latched onto the chains and locked. It was a huge key cylinder sealing the room closed with Link inside. He hasn't seen any other keys or any other treasure chests, he wondered if he had jumped the gun. Slow-to-react, Link simply stood up, brushed himself off and looked around.

_Maybe there's a key in here somewhere. _Link got a chance to examine the room. It seems the whole room was in a giant ring with three peculiar pedestals for statues. Of course, they were all missing which made Link assume that if he could find and place the statues here, he would get his reward. Link looked left but went right. Link quickly came upon a gate with drakes jutting up all across. The rest of the room he could not access. Link ran past the statue pedestals and went to the left side; a gate blocked his way. Link peered through the bars and saw the three statues sitting on the other side dusted with a bit of moss. Link surveyed the inaccessible area even further and saw three vine covered diamonds. Link pulled out the disc blade gun, locked onto three vines, and fired. The sharp discs soared over the gate and successively slashed the three vines. A bellowing squeal rang throughout Faron Bastion, rocking the entire place.

_I found you!_ Link remembered there were five tentacles to the Giant Deku Baba. Link ran to the other side of the donut-shaped room and spotted the other two tentacles hanging onto the last two diamonds. Link squared up and fired another volley of discs, slashing the vines in the process. The squeal occurred again right before it faded out. Link was sure he sent that baba to the depths of the gorge below. He wished he could have seen its face.

But he was still trapped.

Link examined the large crystals a bit closer, targeted the diamonds, and fired. The discs clashed against the large clear crystals when they surged and filled with yellow.

_Impact switches... _Link moved swiftly to the other side and launched to hit the last three. They filled with yellow and the gates retracted into the ground. The path was set to grab the statues. Link smirked, put away his weapons and ran to pick up the first one. Link saw there was an elaborate treasure chest matching the golden lock which sealed him in this room. the chest was enclosed in its own ornamental gate with no way to unseal it. Link rested his hope on the statues and picked up the first one. He traversed the room and set it onto its assigned pedestal. He did this two more times and stood back to observe. The statues were all in design of the goddess Farore, the one who had created the flora and fauna. Once all aligned, they flashed green where a light did spider across the walls and to the floor.

Link's phone started to vibrate as a circle glowed to life on the floor. The device kept rattling in his pocket when he took it out. Link read it solemnly as he always did.

**STEP INTO THE CIRCLE! THE LEGEND IS ABOUT TO BEGIN.**

Link trusted the message on his phone and placed the first foot onto the round embedded pedestal. Link stepped onto it when his eyes flashed green in harmony with the statues.

"Welcome..." A light voice stated. "I would caution you against fear... But it seems you don't have any. All I sense, is valiant courage; a quality most becoming."

Link's eyes were ablaze with green light but he could not see anything. The voice echoed all around him among the pitched black.

"I am one of the maidservants still acting as a sage to the Faron Bastion. My essence still lives on but it has yet faded and I believe you know why. The black mist. It has been a year since I have had the power to hold back the evil fog creeping from this temple. There is a brilliant evil skewering over Hyrule young one, an evil that hasn't surfaced in centuries."

Link was blinded by green light as the maidservant spoke.

"This is but the first step. Faron Bastion is a place built to hold the locks of the seal. Some time ago, people would come here in prayer keeping an evil at bay. But now someone has come here to weaken the strength of the locks pouring out wickedness in the form of smoke and darkness."

Link nodded in agreement.

"There is much tasked to you at the moment, but make this a priority, or else there will be no world left to save. The one who will know in these troubling times, this decaying era, is Princess Zelda. She will know what to do."

_Princess Zelda... _Link's heart melted, he dreamed about meeting her ever since he had good reception on his television. Now with an eerie fate looming over his home he would have no choice. _I'm going to find Princess Zelda..._

"There is a top floor to the bastion where you will be given the power to banish the darkness from Faron. Defeat it's malignant guardian, climb the stairs, and this region will be restored."

The statue stopped glowing and in turn Link returned to normal. The green light faded to dullness as Link heard a gate retract on the other side of the room. Link sprang from the circle and dashed to the chest. He revealed his phone which scanned the chest but nothing happened. This chest was old school. Link simply opened up the box and hoisted the gold item up.

**You found the Large Key! Now you can enter the main chamber.**

Link quickly rounded back to the massive door and shoved the key inside. The cylinder easily welcomed the key and with a quick rotation, the chains retracted from the door. Link watched the huge gold barrel-like object rise back into the ceiling. The door was free to pass through and Link swiftly entered.

He emerged out into the main cylinder-like room with the spiral stairs leading to the top. Link took a step when the bastion rumbled. Link gasped a bit, trying to regain his balance, when a gruesome shriek vibrated the entire place. Link kept it steady as vine after vine clamped onto the floor. They curled and latched as the main vessel rose from the center of the pit.

It was hideous.

Five vines acted as its arms and legs with smaller tendrils to perform like suction cups. It had a leafy belt of dark green and deep purple before its bulbous head protruded. It had a thick carapace with bumpy lines edging out its four-way jaw. It had no eyes but a keen sense of presence in its territory. It slobbered venom and smelled like sewage while black mist formed in the corners of its mouth. It opened up in bloom lashing out its tongue in taunt and arrogance.

Link simply stared it down with anger and pity.

He was angered for letting it take the innocent and he pitied it for what was going to happen. Link's phone vibrated.

**Drababa. Black Mist Vine Plant.**

Link quickly unsheathed his sword as Drababa lurched forward. It snarled while letting up two of its vines and clamping onto the upper floor. It swung back and lashed three times for Link. He dodge the initial attack but failed when the three converged and slammed him down. Drababa reeled back with mist foaming from its huge mouth. Link took to a run as Drababa vomited up a stream of mist. Link rolled across the floor, effectively getting away in time. He needed to show this monster exactly who it's wronged.

Link revealed the disc blade gun and fired five discs. The bladed circles swirled around the room and severed each thick vine of Drababa. The monster shrieked because of pain and it also started to fall. Link thought he got the upper hand when the raw, pink tongue shot up on the level above Link. The tongue was slimy, dripping mist and venom, which prompted Link to reveal his sword and slash until he tired himself.

Drababa squealed in agony after just a four-hit combination from his opponent. Quickly, the five vines latched onto the first floor and hoisted Drababa up yet again. It arrogantly shook his tongue at Link then built up its massive jaws like balloons. Link put away the Herald Gun and started dashing up the stairs. Drababa vomited up enough black mist to cloak the lowest level of the basement. The dark fog reeked and it lingered continually. Link felt himself lucky to have gone up one floor and prepared for wave two from the boss.

Link skidded to a stop as Drababa squared up on the teen. The monster started moving its vines as it rounded around the cylinder of the chamber. Link, not having to deal with the mossy terrain, found himself gaining more traction. He aimed the disc gun and got three-out-of-five vines. Drababa swung for a bit but quickly regenerated his vines and caught balance yet again. Drababa loaded up its jaws and spat venom at Link. The monster mostly missed but the teen's boot was doused with poison, which would slowly corrode the footwear. Link rolled and aimed yet again. He targeted all five vines but only cut four. Drababa flailed from the single line when Link fired again. The single line was severed but with no result as to a fall. Drababa rose up on two of its vines and swiped at Link yet again. The teen came out unscathed and lined up sights.

Five vines down.

The monster started descending into the gorge when his nasty tongue lashed up and attached to the ceiling above Link. He unleashed another four-hit combination before the tongue retracted. Drababa scaled upward and built up another flood of black mist in its jaws. Link was on the opposing side of the stairs and he guessed if he would make it in time. He went into a sprint as the plant monster spit out the fog. The smell attacked Link first and then it flooded over his boots. It felt like a huge weight was cast on him as he made it to the first step. His hearts were draining, quarter-by-quarter as he trudged up to the entry level. He fought his newfound yet familiar fatigue and got into clear air. Drababa easily seized advantage and wrapped Link up in his large vines. Link was squeezed, thrown about, and finally tossed to the ground ending up only a half-heart of life left. Link rose to his feet and felt his foot burning as if on fire. The black mist had amplified the effects of the poison. Link knew he had to make this quick.

Drababa, on the other hand, was continuously moving his vine-holds as to not get struck down. He would stop to gain balance and swing for Link or spit at him. The valiant teen dodged all the assaults and readied the disc blades for another shot. The five blades whisked through the air and connected at the same time. Drababa quickly descended knowing it would have to spit up its most vulnerable area. It latched onto the ceiling as Link unsheathed the Light Sword and slashed one last set of four.

The giant plant shrieked as its five vines pressed against the walls. It was screaming as it lifted its head to the Link. It was oozing slime and mist and huffing in unbearable fatigue. Drababa ceased its screams and seized up while starting to fade to gray. Link watched in accomplishment, spinning his sword and expertly inserting the blade back in its scabbard. Upon the click of sword meeting sheathe, Drababa exploded in particles of plant, slime, and mist. Link shielded his eyes from the debris but quickly wore a smile of accomplishment. The mist below quickly dissipated and in surprise, Link noticed a heart container spinning next to him. He picked it up and hoisted it in the air.

**You got a Heart Container! Your health has been restored and your life has been extended by one heart! You must be elated and proud!**

A rumbling occurred as stairs jutted out from the main level and encircled up to the hidden room up above. Link nodded and quickly went up the steps. He opened the door and noticed the surroundings. Faron bastion was a huge concrete stronghold being held up by the strengthened tree branches of the foliage all around. This was the roof he was standing on now with an odd contraption pumping and whining. Link noticed a slot before a circle pedestal and walked to it. He inserted his sword with a loud battle cry as the pedestal shone forth green light. The machine stopped pumping instantly as the light sprang from every crack and crevice of the black pump. It exploded away from Link's sword when light rapidly spread out in a circle. Faron woods were easily traversed by the light even leading out as far as Faron Farm and just to the border. The light returned instantly back to the bastion and lingered among Link's sword.

_I... I think I'm starting to understand... _Link felt the vibrations in the sword as one of three jewels in the sword illuminated green. He held up his sword in accomplishment as his phone started to vibrated.

**You just upgraded your Light Sword! With Farore's Courage, you now have technomancy in your sword. Go ahead, try it out.**

Link didn't get a chance to test out this new ability, which seemed foreign to him. The beauteous green light that scanned over the surface of Faron converged for one last effort. It formed a ring in the absence of the machine and flashed. It begged for Link to step in, which the teen did perform. The ring grew brighter and then flashed white. It disappeared along with Link before it reappeared at the front entrance to the bastion. Link appeared before patient Mel feeling refreshed and successful. Who knew this journey would take him on a rescue mission? Now his next act was to find his indebted father and ultimately figure out a way to the esteemed Princess Zelda.

"You made it!" Mel hugged Link. "I knew you would. I wasn't scared either. I thought I should be, but, this place... It feels like I've been here before. I felt... safe. And I knew you would save me. You're my hero, Link."

Link smiled and looked away, a bit bashful from sincere congratulation. It was the first time he had been regarded with buch a kind word.

_Hero. _The word made his heart rejoice.

He gently grabbed Mel's shoulders and pulled her from him. He looked into her eyes and nodded. _What do you say we get out of here?_

_"_I think I wanna go home now, can you take me?" Mel asked.

Link smiled and nodded, holding her hand as he lead the way. The two traversed across Faron Woods with Link stopping to gain a few hidden treasures from the area. He found a Piece of Heart, twenty rupees, and a secret area he never discovered before all thanks to the disc blade attachment of the Herald Gun. Link and Mel got to the skinny passageway leading back to their rural home. The stone block hanging in the way became a step stone to get back up to level ground. Link and Mel returned to Faron Farm where her mother and friends greeted them wholeheartedly. Mel returned safe and sound and her friends were grateful. Mel's mother, Tani, approached Link and bowed to him.

"Thank you Link, you are my hero. I know nothing I can do or say will express my joy and appreciation but hopefully this will be a start."

**You received a Piece of Heart! Aren't you the apple of someone's eye!**

Link held the heart up in the air as he always did while the others around smiled. They all held him in their eyes as a hero. Faron Farm would tell his tale from here onward. Link started to grasp the praise but realized anyone else would have done the same thing. In a matter of minutes, he managed to gather sword and shield and fight off any obstacle in his way. He saved three people this day, and returned them all safely. It sparked across Link's mind what his guardian mother would say; probably something about not packing or anything else annoying.

The crowd surrounding him broke away and Link realized it was about middle of the afternoon. Had he really been in that dingy old temple for that long? It felt as if he was in there for a lifetime. Link continued into Faron Farm where Earlin's son, Rufus, flagged him down. Link scurried over and into the shop where Earlin and Rufus awaited his presence.

"Link!" Earlin exclaimed. "Link my boy! Please, please come in."

"You want something to eat or drink? We got jerky?"

Link declined.

"Listen we don't wanna take up too much of your time. We simply wanted to reward you with this." Earlin explained. Link hoisted the item up into the air with joy.

**You just received a Transit Pass! Now you can take the train to any part of Hyrule!**

Link tucked the plastic card in his Parcel Bag and smiled.

Earlin continued. "I know about you and your parent's divorce and it really is a shame they parted ways. The politics in Hyrule have always been a sensitive subject. I think you can use this more than I can, especially now that you're the hero."

Earlin chuckled a bit.

Link shook Earlin's hand and exited with hearty graciousness. He wasn't sure how he was going to get to Twinrough before, but now the path was set. First, he would find his father, make sure he was safe, then start the journey to find Zelda. Apparently, a world in darkness was on the horizon. How? Link didn't have a clue; but he would do the things asked of him. He would take courage by storm, and fulfill his duty as Hero of Faron.

Link turned north, leaving behind his hometown, leaving behind his mother, and leaving behind the world which he often locked himself in. There was a need now elsewhere, begging for the assistance of someone to take courage and fight for the dying necessity. At least, that's how the maidservant in Faron Bastion put it; Link held his resolve and continued. After all, he had a guardian to save...

...and a princess to meet.


	3. A Deal with the Devil

_"Trial preceded triumph time and again. No matter what they did - all the squirming, all the inching, all the conniving these three had to do - nothing was more invigorating than fulfilling that task. At least, for two of them."_

Twinrough.

Link could not believe his eyes.

Stepping from the train was one thing but now that he was in the midst of the city itself, he simply was in awe.

"Hey! Move it! Watch it bum! Get outta the way!" People erupted behind Link as they scrambled in and out of the train. Link found himself on the ground, pushing up from the platform. He was shoved down in the city-folks haste, even having gum stick to his green tunic and footprints on his back. Link got up feeling like a pushover, small town boy in a lonely world. The journey here was already taxing enough. Link traveled through Faron Forest to make it to the station where the conductor conveniently lost his key. Link took it upon himself to briefly search the area for the item. Once the key back in hand, they set out for Twinrough where Link caught up on a nap and some food.

He expected the welcome into Twinrough to be a grand one but for now, he'd settle for the gum to be removed from his shirt. Link still took in the sights. The station was completely made from metal with electricity surging everywhere. Lights, signs, signals, and walkways were illuminated. He hadn't seen anything like it before. He looked overhead through the opening in the grand ceiling to see the hazy sky and buildings looming over. Link started to smile and pick up speed through the station. He passed through crowds of Hylians and even passed a few weird looking races. He couldn't help but feel like he was an ingredient in the melting pot of the city. Link rounded a corner and came to a stop before the big lucky husk of a man.

"Hey! Slow down!" The Goron creature yelled in his lurching voice. The rock-like humanoid was huge and burly but still wearing a suit and tie. Link rounded around the hulk and spotted the exit where crowds were passing. Link spotted a crowd of young Zora's heading toward their destination. Link had never seen so many of the races but he realized he had to stop staring. He was technically a tourist and the way he was dressed definitely showed it. He stuck out in his bright green shirt and his odd signature cap.

Link finally progressed into the open air and stopped.

Twinrough was beautiful. Dark looming buildings all gathered around the edge of Lake Hylia. The further up into the mountains the more homes there were. Towards the pinnacle of the mountain, it was bare with a scattering of trees. The buildings were not extremely tall, only five to ten stories at best but there were a lot of them. Businesses and merchants had overrun this trader city especially since King Hyrule, a few decades ago, decided to make this city from the horrid conditions each region had suffered.

_This place is amazing. I finally made it... to Twinrough. _Link squirmed from his next thoughts. _How am I gonna find this man in a place this big? _Link's guardian father was being held for his lack of payment to his debtors. Link pondered over where to start and simply began walking. He followed the streets where people were riding on little motorized scooters and small vehicles. They were riding by at a minimal speed. Link still stared at the new things - he could not help it. After wandering for a little bit, he wound up in a city square where people were starting to gather to watch the massive screens above on the buildings. Link followed suit and stared up at the screen. The quality was much better than he ever seen back home. The news anchor quickly introduced the incoming video that transitioned in a moment. Link recognized the man and knew he was the upstart to everything going on in Hyrule now. His name was Dragmire, a court advisor to the king for some time. He once had a small following of citizens and officials within Castleton that turned into a division across the nation. He was onscreen holding a press conference in review of his recent prospects. Dragmire had been coming up with innovative ideas for decades and with each new presentation his reputation grew wider and wider.

His popularity warranted his own rule and in turn, an election was proposed. The first of its kind, King Daphnes Hyrule was outraged at the idea. His daughter, wise in her own right, forethought a coup d'état and convincingly agreed to have Hyrule confidently in the hands of the people. Dragmire has taken full advantage of his opportunity to impress the people, which have his ratings way above the old rule. Dragmire now announced he was going to tour a few villages and towns to become personable to the citizens he was going to build opportunity.

Link only saw him as the catalyst to the downfall of his guardian's marriage. The mother, agreeing with the old rule, disagreed with the father who was into the new order. King Hyrule offered stability in a rule the people were used to along with a few incentives to create little jobs. Dragmire offered huge city planning with way too many jobs to offer and aside from the tax hikes it seemed like a good deal. The right to rule was only the first step in the downfall of their marriage though. She grew up in Castleton helping as a postal worker earning her keep while he grew up as a street performer hustling people out of their money. Once they disagreed, more and more minor annoyances turned into thorns in the side, which in the end results in Link attempting to rescue his estranged father.

Dragmire vanished from the screens around as an ad came on for toothpaste. Link took his cue and started walking off when he was bumped severely. He was thrown off balance and tumbled a bit, when Link heard a distinct laugh through the jostling when he felt just a little incorrect. He spotted a dark-skinned girl grinning at him as she whisked through the crowd. Link felt his belt, which was a bit lighter than he recognized. The girl grinned even wider and hoisted up the Herald Gun and a wallet crammed with rupees.

_Hey! _Link darted through the crowd after the girl. She quickly reacted and took off giving chase to the teen. She rounded a cornerstone of a building and dashed across the busy streets. Link, a few steps behind, stopped and watched traffic relay through streets. He picked his route and quickly stepped through the moving automobiles after the girl. By this time, she rounded yet another building into an alley where Link caught up. He entered the mouth of the alley and slowed his approach. The girl turned around swinging the gun haphazardly while the wallet was shoved in her cleavage. She was dark brown with blazing red hair and gorgeous yellow eyes. She was about Link's age with a grown woman's body but the language of fifteen year old. She was dressed in simple black jeans with white tube top and a gold jacket. Link still approached while she still twirled the item.

"You just had the look." She smirked.

Link paused a bit.

"The look of someone new, someone who just doesn't get it."

Link got within ten feet.

"Where ya from? The farm?" She backed up a bit. "I can tell; the bright colors, the look of adventure in your eye. The word, sucker is practically written on your forehead."

Link lunged at the girl who quickly leapt high into the air onto a fire escape and daringly leaned from it. She swayed back and forth a bit until hurdling the safety gate and leaning on it.

"You are a cutey, I must say..." She licked her lips. "But your also today's mark. I won't get to the next level without something of value and this little antique might get me the status I so deserve."

Link was helpless. By the time he figured out a way up, she would be long gone. He was, however noticing a few clues; maybe they would come in handy if she let him linger. Link sheepishly jumped for the high ladder, which prompted the girl to let out a laugh. She rose higher onto the fire escape steps and looked back down.

"If you really want it back, farmer... then come find me... My name is Nadia."

Link locked the name away as she scaled the fire escape completely. The young hero almost gave way to worry but he started to look for clues in the area. She was medium height, limber, athletic, as well as a novice thief. Link took in the sights and went for the dumpster just against the back wall. He grabbed the blue stinkpot and pulled it toward him. A few cuts and scrapes and the dumpster was underneath the access ladder. Link reached and latched onto the ladder and quickly scaled the escape. He went up to the first landing and spotted an item on the floor. Link scooped up the valuable and held it high into the sky.

**You picked up the Twinrough Map! It is a map of this city with a marked location not too far from here. You should go to it!**

_I gotcha now, Nadia. _Link snapshot the map with his phone but tucked the map away into a pocket. He wondered if she dropped anything else and traveled up the stairs to get to the roof. Link stepped onto the graveled roof and took in the sight of the city. It actually looked cozy from this distance with the Lake Hylia at the east and the mountains to the west. In the other two cardinal directions were the famous Hyrule Fields and Faron Province. Link had not found any more items but checked his map once more. Just as his phone stated before, the red circle mark wasn't too far from here. He knew he wasn't athletic enough to make the jumps between buildings so he scaled down to street level and made his way north. Marking his destination on his phone, he received turn-by-turn directions and was in the area in a matter of minutes. The place was run down with dilapidated apartments and rusty old fire escapes. Few people were in this district but the amount of beggars and hobos had gone up a bit. Link received his final turn and proceeded straight down a boulevard until he spotted two redheaded beauties posted outside of a door. Link noticed the striking similarities and boldly strolled for the both of them.

Link nodded to the both of them casually as they gave him stern looks. Each of them had hands on their waist while they eyed Link's sword and shield.

"Get outta here punk." The first beauty said.

"You don't want any trouble, do ya?" The second added.

Link still had not realized what kind of danger he had himself.

"If you think you deserve to be here then show us some credentials." The first beauty said.

Link made a snap decision and reached for the newest item. He showed them the Twinrough Map that triggered fury in their eyes. One of the women withdrew a sword and slashed for Link's head, splitting the map in two. She grabbed the tatters out the air and jammed them into her pocket.

"Who did you get this from?" She barked. Link, never relenting in his speech, simply stepped back pulling out sword and shield. The single beauty slashed her curved sword and knocked against Link's shield. She was surprisingly quick, using her agile body to try to sidestep Link's defense. She couldn't get through Link's shield as she took another wide slash. She flipped back and knelt down, building up a tornado slash. She performed her attack while Link thrust forward and shoved his shield in to throw her off. She lost balance and tumbled to the ground when the second stepped in with a flurry of slashes. Link defended well amid the surprise attack. It was two on one when the women surrounded Link.

The first would tornado slash while the second played spy to watch for holes in his defense. Link evaded the first hazard when the beauty crept behind him and swung. Link arched his sword behind him and successfully blocked. The first beauty rose from her initial attack and slashed for Link as well. Link blocked both the attacks and curled up a bit. He spun in an instant sending the two from him in a flash of green. The mystical energy of Faron sent the two ladies careening to the ground. The spin attack had been the release for the Light Sword to emit its new power. Link skidded to a stop while the women were down and out.

"You... move... like no man I have ever seen." The first beauty stated.

"It is impressive... And so handsome too..." The second added.

"Please, don't mistake our defense of this stronghold as ill-mannered. We Gerudo are simply territorial you see. I am Fatima and this is Sabah."

Link put away his sword and helped up the two women.

_Gerudo? _Link sorted his options._ I don't blame you two... Although I am following somebody... _Link smiled while waving the map a bit.

Sabah took the map and examined it. "I believe this is one of the new ones."

"Right. Who went out on a mission today? Aaliyah? Rajya?" Fatima asked.

A girl dropped down in front of the crowd of three and strolled up casually.

"Girl, I almost lost it today. I think I dropped my map and-" she paused at the sight of Link.

"You!" She yelled. Nadia looked at Sabah who was holding the map and back to the male. "You, uh, returned it..."

Link smirked a bit but nodded.

"Looks like this one isn't all bad." Fatima swayed her hips a bit.

"Yeah, the strong silent type." Sabah looked him up and down while approaching.

"Back off Sabah, I saw him first." Nadia stepped in front of her. "You mind if I shove Link away so I can get back to my training?"

"No." Fatima said. "It's not every day we see a swordsman in the city. I'm sure Asha would like to ask him a few questions."

Sabah quickly snatched Link by the arm and started pulling him in.

"Wait!" Nadia yelled. "Asha is here? What about my training? I don't see how this is fair."

Fatima wrapped Nadia around the shoulder and hugged her as if a big sister would. "All in due time Nadia; the boss'll know what to do."

Link was properly escorted into the derelict interior the Gerudo. Link knew them as the Gerudo Mafia who were extorting and imprisoning his father for gambling debts. He couldn't believe he stumbled into this but was thankful for his haphazard ways. The building's interior was a worn down apartment building that looked uninhabitable. Fortunately, the four of them headed downstairs into the underground levels where a larger woman with a face veil stood boldly. She looked like she could give Sabah and Fatima a run for their money. No one spoke at all especially when Fatima nodded her head for the big gal to open the way. She stepped aside and the four descended into bright glory. They stepped downstairs into posh living with scarlet tapestry everywhere and comfortable rugs all over the floor. It smelled of sweet perfume and food delicacies. Link looked further and spotted women everywhere, counting money, stacking chips, looking up statistics, and running the business. Link felt bittersweet being with all these underhanded beautiful women. Once he stepped foot onto the main floor, women started poking up from their jobs inspecting the odd male inside the room. Sabah shoved him forward as the four of them proceeded past the money launderers and racketeers to get to the large door in the back. Fatima straddled the handle, exhaled, and turned the knob.

The four of them entered into darkened quarters with furniture spaced in the room. Once their eyes adjusted to the dim light they made out the silhouette of the woman in charge. Asha was leaning back in her comfortable chair with legs propped on the desk. She wore all black baggy sheer pants with gold pointed shoes. Her belt was also gold with a bejeweled golden bra. Her skin was a lighter brown than others were since she dwelled in the dark most of the time but her eyes were a piercing blue. She was one of the most beautiful women here with her brilliant red hair covering the majority of the left side of her face. It was short and rather cutely styled.

"Why?" She asked.

Fatima and Sabah didn't know how to respond. Nadia crept in and posted against the threshold not saying a word. This was the two guardswomen's show and she wasn't going to interrupt.

"Why?"

"He's not like any other we've seen, Lady Asha." Fatima stated.

Her blue eyes squinted in disbelief.

"I wasn't talking to you." Asha looked directly at Nadia. "Why... are you in here?"

Nadia froze. She realized that maybe she was interrupting. "Don't mind me... I was just leaving." Nadia turned for the door but Asha disappeared in an instant. Asha slammed her palm against the door sealing away an exit for Nadia.

Link was surprised at how fast she moved. If he had blinked, he would have missed it.

"Little sister, you are no exception to the rule. If you want to be in my kingdom, you have to follow the law. My law."

"Asha no!" Nadia pleaded.

_Wait! _Link pleaded.

Asha felt a chill and turned around to finally look the boy in the eye. "Now who is this?"

Fatima readied her explanation.

"I found him." Nadia quietly stated. "He was my mark today."

"And you let him trail you here?" Asha sounded more disappointed than anything. "And you two, you pulled him inside these walls?" Now Asha sounded angered.

"We're sorry!" Sabah pleaded.

"I was just thinking you could use him!" Fatima explained. "You said you needed a subject."

Asha withdrew her anger quickly and smiled deceptively. "Nadia get over here."

The young girl dragged what was left of herself over by her big sisters side.

Asha pointed at him. "You found this male?"

Nadia nodded.

Asha softly hugged her. "Good job."

Fatima and Sabah looked at each other in dismay while Nadia shrugged to the both of them. Asha released her little sister and held her at arm's length.

"True. I do need a mark, a fall guy; the journey ahead is dangerous and what kind of leader would I be to sacrifice one from my sisterhood. The Gerudo Mafia is a time-honored money making machine. We run Twinrough and no one has done a thing to stop it since they put up that first building. And with this election garbage going on, my claim is at stake; plus those idiotic Shiekah are trying to steal my city. This is where a subject can come in and do their little job. Good work Nadia."

Nadia was pleased. "Does this mean I pass my training?"

"No." Asha shook her head. "This means I won't give you forty lashings and solitary."

Nadia looked defeated after that comment.

Asha continued. "I've got a business proposition to unfold that I, honestly, wasn't sure how to handle. But it seems you've filled my request without even me asking and for that I will spare the trio's discipline."

Link did not like the way this sounded. The way things were going now he was set up to be the dummy for something major. Link had already played a fool once today it's time he started getting some return on his investment. Link dug in his parcel bag and pulled out the letter from his father. Asha eyed the thing then quickly snatched it.

"This is from that money-sucking gambling addict! You're his child, Link!" Asha crumbled up the letter and threw it at Nadia's face. "And let me guess, you came all this way hoping to barter and trade to get that scum outta my jail. Noble and a bit adventurous if I say so myself but you're out of luck in that department child. Your father is my property now..."

_There has to be another way... Please, I've come too far to just turn around now. _Link stepped forward and showed Asha he was serious.

"But," Asha started. Link was already intrigued at the sound of flippancy. Asha continued. "If you were to agree to my business deal then I could let your father go, no problem, of course in exchange you'd have to run an errand for me."

Asha wore a devilish smile and the black attire did not help her disposition. Link felt he was selling his soul and the price was a delivery boy. He figured he might as well use the Parcel Bag for something. Link stuck out his hand while Asha stared at it for a little while. Fatima and Sabah were close-mouthed while Nadia watched the action ricochet with a close eye. Asha firmly shook Link's large hand and eased close to his ear.

"You're mine now." She said in a sultry voice. "Have a seat."

Asha started walking around to her desk as Link started to regret being a slave of the Gerudo.

"Ladies don't you have a post to guard." Asha said in an annoying tone. Sabah and Fatima took the cue to exit while Nadia tried to creep out with them.

"Stay rookie... I'll deal with you next." Asha gestured for Nadia to sit down. The lady of the house propped her feet on the desk once more and folded her hands in her lap.

"Link, right?" Asha asked.

He nodded.

"Good. Link, here's the deal. As you know, I run this tightly wound operation of money here in my city, Twinrough. Think of me as the top loaner in the city and of course as the best at what I do, I should deserve my cut of things, you know. Interest, as the world calls it, is how I make just some of my money. Your father found out the hard way and is chalking it up in one of my fine holding facilities. Not to fret green warrior he's fine, just waiting on what I decide for him. You, however, can be the key freeing him from his cell. I recently stumbled into the political world creating a new avenue for the increase of my revenue. I'm sure you've heard of him, Dragmire right?"

How could Link forget? His ads were everywhere and it was the start to the downfall of his parent's marriage. Link simply nodded in reply.

"Well Dragmire is just one part of things; actually he is a whole other monster. The one I'm dealing with is named Iman. He's a technomancer backing the support of Dragmire from the northern region. But what I don't get is that he's from Kakariko Village of all places. The most ancient throwback town in all of Hyrule. Iman wants me to go to the top of Twinpeak Mountain into the abandoned mine and take out a precious gem there. I want you to go through the mine and bring back my jewel. Then we'll talk about your father's release. Got it?"

Link nodded and stood up. Another quest lined up for this hero, he prepared his mind to set off for the mountains up ahead. He turned to Nadia and held out his hand. At first, she didn't understand what he was gesturing for but it snapped to the fore of her mind. She batted her eyelashes while giving back the Herald Gun and his wallet.

**You retrieved your Herald Gun! Try not to be so careless...**

Link secured his wallet also as Asha stood up from her desk.

"Take this key. You'll need it to get in." Asha tossed the key to Link. The hero girded himself and with that, he set out from Asha's darkened office. Nadia watched him go with a bit of longing and jealousy.

"Now, your turn." Asha regained Nadia's attention.

Nadia pleaded. "Master I'm sorry for leading him here. I didn't know he was the aggressive type. Maybe if you could give me another chance I could-"

"Will you shut up!? No amount of begging is going to change my mind and for one it just looks awful when women do it. You're a Gerudo; at least you'd like to be, so act like it. Take your punishment with a grain of salt because you're going to tail him."

"What?" Nadia exclaimed.

Asha gave Nadia an emboldened look.

"You're going to tail him up into the mountain, follow him through the mine, and when he's all finished you take the jewel and bring it to me. Got it?"

"Got it!" Nadia growled.

Nadia rose from her seat and slinked toward the door.

"And if you do this right, consider your training over." Asha surmised. Nadia grew a bit more ambitious but still was angered as she exited. Link, however, was already on the city streets with key in hand looking to go west toward Twinpeak Mountain where the mine was situated. It was a single mountain but as the name implied it had two peaks. The journey to the top wouldn't be a long one since it was just a steep hill compared to the ominous Death Mountain out north. Link journeyed as far west as he could until he got into the rundown neighborhoods. The city really changed from the center to the outskirts. This city was a first attempt at infrastructure by the hands of the king, which didn't pan out too well. Twinrough was gradually taken over by greedy criminals and seedy executives. The name itself is pronounced like row but with the nature of the city and its background, people quickly renamed it to rough. Link saw firsthand how the city chews people up - this task being the hazard he'd have to pass. Link didn't want to think about the aftermath of this mission but would face the music when it did crescendo.

Link stepped out of the city officially and into a clearing just before the mountain. The area was arid with minimal bushes and a scattering of trees. Link spotted a path leading up and through the mountain and Link dashed for the entrance. Passing through clearing, he entered the rocky grounds and gazed at the top of the mountain. The huge rock monolith was a brown tint with many winding paths heading up. Link wasted no time and took steps into his next quest starting across a flora-filled bridge with a bottomless gorge underneath. With no delay, he stumbled upon a patch of tall grass and an odd blue flower. They were all over the place and it was hard to walk without kicking a few of them. Still link pressed on when he nudged one flower a little harder than the others. The round blue flower rolled forward as Link surveyed the plant. It blinked light blue as Link eyed closer.

_What is this thing?_ Link tilted his head.

The flower blinked repeatedly with a faster rate each time. Link got scared and took to the nearest shelter on the other side of the bridge. Link dove and skidded across the brown dirt. Link covered his head when the blue plant exploded in a flash of red and orange light rocked the ground. The single bridge leading into the area was severed by a massive explosion from a bomb flower bombarding. Link poked his head up and looked back with a confident smile. He stood up and faced where he came from and locked eyes with Nadia.

"You... knew I was following you..." Nadia surmised.

Link nodded and held his hand out as if stopping Nadia from across the gorge. He nestled his sword and shield, and turned around to face the mountain.

"You think you're protecting me by not giving me a chance..." Nadia felt her arm.

Link started walking away, leaving her with the right answer.

"But you're wrong, you don't know what I've been through. You hear me Link! You're gonna regret this!"

She quickly threw a tantrum as Link regretfully walked away. This was his mission and his mission alone. Anyone else added and he would have to worry the whole way. He had a father to rescue and potentially something greater to achieve in finding Zelda. Getting past Asha's request would be the initial step.

Link, abandoning Nadia on the other side of the bridge, took to exploring the area where many boulders blocked the way and numerous bomb flowers cleared the path. Link was getting used to the explosives and rather liked something that packed a real punch. Link, through short-lived obstacles, came upon an open area where the main entrance to the Twinpeak Mine can be viewed. The massive door ahead was indeed locked but the way to get to it was the problem. There was lava flowing before the doorway and around the mountain acting as a moat. There were five chains holding the bridges up which went up and around the area connecting to some sort of switch in the area. Each chain was bright silver and looked too strong to break.

Link took to exploring and went right, leaping across a stream of lava onto a platform. He leapt again to another clearing where he spotted the first chain wrapped around a stone spike with many nails holding the chain in place. Link reaches for his sword but quickly dashes the thought of breaking it with a strike. His Herald Gun wouldn't be of much use either. He thought about the plants situated in various places in the area and worked out a solution. He ventured to one side of the clearing, plucked a bomb flower, and returned to the spike. He placed the bomb and took a few steps back to watch the fireworks. An explosion occurred with debris and nails sprawling everywhere. Link suffered a few annoying scrapes which depleted half a heart.

_Great. Here we go, I guess. _Link shook his head and continued searching for the spikes to lower five-part drawbridge. He explored the area finding out the bomb flowers ignited for only four seconds and exploded on the fifth. Using the timing, he figured out how to destroy three out of four spikes that were mounted on the surface while two of the spikes were on the rear of the mountain planted on the walls. There was a bomb flower grown right by one of the chained spikes in which Link aimed the Herald Gun and blasted the chain to smithereens. The final one would be tricky since it was further away with no bomb around it. He surveyed the area and found a crude rock settling on a smaller rock trying to balance itself. Around it were a few crates designed as stairs in order to get a top view of the contraption. Link snapped his fingers and of course came up with a solution.

On the end of each crude rock was a small divot where something could be placed. Link spotted a nearby bomb flower and plucked it setting the fuse ablaze. Link tossed the bomb perfectly onto the catapult while he put himself in mid-air. The bombed ticked to its third second when it was flung in the air by Link's weight. The bomb crashed into the spike sending debris and shrapnel everywhere. Link's phone rang a melody as if letting him know the path was open, which in this case it was. The five drawbridges had lowered and a clear path to the locked door was now passable. Link scurried around to the entrance and took out the key Asha had given him.

He knew was becoming an errand boy for the Gerudo Mafia, but if it meant getting his guardian father from their clutches then so be it. He thought his guardian mother too who, under the impression of a safe journey, assumed Link had made it here unharmed. Link decided to take matters into his own hands and as a result faced down the Twinpeak Mine entrance. Asha and the Gerudo were keen on entering into a new area of revenue in politics by gathering a jewel to prove their worth. Link found himself caught in the middle but for a reason more valiant than his own desires. With sword and shield he would be what he needed which right now was as good as an armed postal worker.

Link sighed a bit from his realizations but continued. Deep down he hadn't had something like this, ever. Adventure, mystery, suspense is what he now craved especially since leaving Faron Farm. In a way, he yearned for things to be like this, proving himself an adventurer of sorts.

With that, Link smiled and shoved the key into the center lock. He rotated and out popped the chains. The lock unlatched and the young man pushed the doors open with a mighty heave.

Twinpeak Mine was now open.

Link turned around feeling someone or something behind him. It was only him though, and the bomb flowers if they counted. Surely, Nadia couldn't have made that jump. He shattered the bridge so she wouldn't. He was confident that he was alone.

_But why do I feel like I'm not? _Link stirred with these thoughts for a few more seconds but continued anyway. He turned back toward the mine and felt the cold air come from out of its dark depths. It was eerie to be greeted by a cool breeze while lava boiled just under his feet. Link inhaled, held it, and then exhaled readying himself for the trials in the mine. His next step was down the stairs, into the darkness, deep within the Twinpeak Mine.

Nadia poked her head up from behind a rock and devilishly smiled.

"Don't worry farmer Link, I'll be right behind you." Nadia leapt over the rock and onto the drawbridge very quietly and snuck into the mine after Link.


	4. The Hero of Earth

_"For Power, the path was clear. Gain and grow and build was the task at hand, relieving anyone who didn't have as much. Power, by far, was the strongest. Power, by far, had the most weakness."_

Twinpeak Mine.

Link stepped down from the last step and gazed at the large interior mountain quarry. He found himself in a square type of main hall with a large ornate door just across from where he'd entered. Maybe this was going to be easy after all. He walked toward the door but stopped close to the middle of the room. He paused and looked down to see a huge chasm right at his toe tips. It was too big to leap across and no clear-cut way to get over. Link spotted what looked like a bull's-eye target up above but he couldn't put what he owned with the target so he abandoned that notion. He looked left and saw an open doorway where he quickly walked in. Panels lined the walls with pages of notes about the mine. Link quickly adhered to the operating rules.

"Welcome to the Twinpeak Mine. All employees are required to wear a hard hat. No horseplay. No running around. No chewing gum. Inside voices."

Link was starting to question the validity of these rules when he noticed a red note that stood out.

"Twinpeak is now officially closed. Anyone trespassing the mine will be prosecuted. However, anyone here to solve the monster problem is welcome to the facility. To operate the mine carts one will need to utilize the bomb flowers. We sealed up the largest monster in our treasury and stored the key in the first mine cart. Happy mining."

Link nodded and turned toward the middle of the room where a mine cart rested on a track. He followed the track to the edge where it sloped upward toward the back of the mountain. There was another huge chasm between the main entrance floor and the slope, where two drawbridges were held up; the first was for this departing mine cart and the second for the return cart. Link spotted the chained spike and quickly knew what he was going to do there. He looked to the opposing drawbridge and saw that the chain leads somewhere up and among the slope above. He knew if he wanted to progress, that drawbridge would have to be let down.

Link now had his mission.

He plucked a bomb flower and quickly detonated the stone spike sending his first drawbridge down so he could explore up above. He examined the mine cart, which was streamlined for speed and for transporting materials. He scooped the large key from its basket and held it high in the air

**You found the Large Key! Use it to open the treasury in this Mine.**

Link subsided his joy and looked at the back of the cart where he could place a bomb. It was a perfect slot for the flower, which were abundant in that note-board room. Link plucked another flower, inserted into the engine of the cart and hopped in the cart. He was weary being so entirely close to the bomb but if the loose leaf paper on the board said it would help then he would have to trust. He decided to take courage and go for it anyway. The bomb exploded sending Link to the back of the cart and launching them up the entirely long slope in a flash. Link and his cart ripped through the area like a runaway vehicle, especially when they hit the accelerators strategically placed on the slope. The engine and bomb combination packed a punch, which sent Link up to the top floor smoothly and safely. Link hopped out of the cart and felt a rush. He made it to his next objective when he noticed this area. It was not the top floor but the second to last with an ominous view he could see on the next slope. The chain holding the drawbridge way at the bottom found its way up here where the chain was tethered to the ceiling; the chain lined the ceiling until the middle of the uppermost slope and dropped from there. The chain was tied to a larger spike with more chains wrapped around it. There were four chains anchored to different areas of the level all holding back massive boulders.

_How in the world am I supposed to get to that? _Link asked himself.

Not only was the distance in between them insurmountable but he would have to hoist a bomb flower farther than anything he'd ever thrown; not to mention it would explode before contact. Link turned away from the secured avalanche and turned to face the bowels of the mine. There were two mine tracks on opposing sides of each other with only one cart on the right track. There was a pile of rocks on the other track, which impeded anything on those rails. Link decided not to get too deep into that and ventured into the unlocked door. He stepped through when a steel gate locked him in.

Link turned around to make sure that was noise he heard when a rumbling occurred in the floor. Link felt the monstrous vibrations under his feet when an enemy arose from ground then two more than three more. Link gathered his sword and shield and planted himself in defense. The enemy's were composed of rock with black mist coiling from them. They approached with stomps and started swinging for Link. Link blocked but the punches were extremely heavy. Two hits and his defenses were down when a third swing knocked Link into the gates of the door. A full heart depleted he was back down to three. Link got up and dodged another swing. He rolled to an open clearing when the last of the monsters called Bouldins closed in. Link let it hit his wooden shield twice but on the next eventual hit Link back flipped out of the way. He lunged forward with his sword and slashed nothing. His Light Sword clanged against the rock, which made vibrations ring through his arm.

The Bouldin thrust his arm forward and started firing rocks toward the invader. Link stepped back and dodged all three volleys. Link didn't know what to do against these fiends and on top of that, he was trapped in this squared room. Another Bouldin approach with raised fists and Link did likewise to his shield. The Bouldin clanged against his sturdy wooden shield when Link forcefully knocked the shield back before the second hit which sent the monster into shock. His own strength knocked him off balance where the rock separated from his black aura torso. Link did what he did best and drove his sword into the black hole, which enclosed his sword and sucked it in.

_No! _Link lost the grip on his sword.

The Light Sword was captured by the Bouldin as two more slowly approached. Link looked around and finally noticed patches of bomb flowers were all over the room. He rolled in between the attackers and got into position next to a flower. Link readied his shield and sent back a punch leaving open a small black hole, which sucked in quietly. Link picked up a bomb flower and shoved it into the enemy when its black aura glowed red, orange, and yellow, and then exploded. Rocks went everywhere and by the time Link looked up yet again, two more of the Bouldins were defensively open with black holes swirling in their chest. Link heaved more bomb flowers into the enemies and watched the fireworks. Once those two were down the next three opened up. Link didn't want to have to go through the shield bashing again so he threw bomb flowers with haste. He quickly bested the Bouldins and as a prize, his sword came spinning out and landed in the middle of the room.

**You recovered the Light Sword! You've got to be more careful...**

The room had been cleared and the gate lifted from imprisoning. The room's true prize appeared from translucency and made itself visible to Link's treasure peering eyes. He approached the chest and watched the small machine rise from its compact state.

**You just downloaded the Mine Map! Now you can see all the rooms, all of the floors, and even the items held within! Also, don't lose your sword again!**

Link studied the map for a few minutes and memorized where he needed to go. Downstairs is where all the tunnels were, along with the Sifting Room where a nice hefty chest lie. Link nodded in accomplishment and left the room.

He entered the third floor level of mine carts and took to the one that would lead him downstairs. He plucked a bomb flower and jammed it into the cart. In a few seconds, he blasted off down a spiral track and immediately glided to a smooth stop on the second floor. He hopped out and looked around where more Bouldins were stationed in various places. This room was also squared in design with a tall platform on Link's left and a second on the far side. Link cautiously entered the room further, sneaking past a Bouldin and going up the immediate platform. Link surveyed the room and saw a mine cart suspended by rope which was up above a grated ceiling. Link also saw a floor switch behind him colored with blue and the sand color all over the floor. Link curiously stepped on the switch when the door on the far side of the room opens where the track ran through. Link stepped off the switch when he heard clicks occur every second.

_Timer switch..._ Link shook his head.

A few seconds later, the timer shut off and Link redirected his progression. He spotted the mine cart up above and looked toward the ropes where they lead. Five ropes kept the cart in the air, which is just the amount of the disc blades to equalize them. Link held the trigger and locked onto each splintered rope that was exposed around the room. The disc blades go their way and quickly slice the old rope. The cart falls from ceiling and onto the track perfectly. Link accomplishes his goal and steps on the switch opening the door to the next room. Link makes a mad dash toward the cart and the open door when a Bouldin slams him from a punch. Link is down one more heart as he gets up. Link can feel fatigue and pain setting in as he thrust his shield forward and knock the Bouldin off balance. The second Bouldin approached as Link searched for a bomb flower. The door sealed shut from the timer and Link grew a tad annoyed. The Bouldin shook his paralysis and followed Link to the stairs. Invulnerable rock monsters powered by evil black aura stopped in their tracks by stairs. Link traveled to the top of the platform and surveyed the room again.

_No bombs anywhere... I'm gonna just have to make a run for it. _Link stepped onto the switch, leapt off the platform over the Bouldin's, and rolled toward the next set of stairs. Link made it to the cart where a single patched bomb flower rested. Link set the bomb and quickly got in and the explosion sent him into the next room. As soon as Link entered, the engine gave out and the explosion propelled him an extra five feet. The cart was at a standstill and there was no way to get moving again. Link whipped out his phone and examined the map again. The room was a winding tunnel with many humps and dips from a topside view.

Link put his phone away and then looked around. He felt like an idiot once he realized he was by a pillar with stone footholds. Link leapt from his cart and onto the stone wall. He climbed up the wall, got up on his two feet, and looked around some more. Link found his next move in another rope up above. There were strands loose not too far away and Link used the disc blades to sever the rope completely. The rope swung down, settled, and Link leapt over to the other side of the track. Link traveled along the wall when a few keese tried to throw him off. Link swung his sword knowing it wouldn't be sucked into a black hole. He got two the middle of the tunnel and crossed over a few boards to get to the opposite side again. From where he stood, he saw that the track was out the last few feet.

_That could have been ugly. _Link wiped his brow.

However, there was a drawbridge from the ground Link was trying to get to, and he could get down from these ledges. Link eyed the chains holding it up and saw there was a spike wrapped in the metal restraints with a bomb flower next to it. Link used the disc blades and nicked the bomb flower. In seconds, it exploded sending the rocky spike to bits and chains loosened. The drawbridge tumbled down and Link leapt onto the steel bridge. The tracks connected perfectly but Link had already passed that up. He approached the door, which didn't open, with his mighty budges. Link huffed and turned around trying to figure things out. The track was connected now but with the bomb flowers there was no way he could get it back to the cart in time. Link saw the bomb flower bloom again but with a different hue. Link picked up the red bomb flower and saw that it didn't spark to life.

The red bombs igniter had grown old which makes it a contact bomb and a nice rustic red. Link ran to the edge of the drawbridge and tossed the bomb onto the ledge. Link had to figure out how to get back up there. He traveled to the door and saw a few ledges he could climb. He got as close as he could and spotted another rope. He severed it with the finesse of disc blades and swung his way over. He took the bomb across the rickety set of boards and onto the last ledge. He looked down and threw the bomb into the cart perfectly. Link jumped for the second rope, swung over and climbed down into the cart. He placed the bomb into the engine when it started to whir to life. The red bomb flower continuously exploded in the engine making it a slower journey but which lasted longer than a blue bomb flower.

_Ingenious. _Link nodded in approval. He puttered onto the drawbridge and eventually closed in on the door, which opened when the cart got close. Link and his cart moseyed until it hit the back of another cart. Link got out and looked around. This room must have been a station for mine carts because there were tracks all over the place. There was a massive door on Link's left and a similar door like the one he passed through in front of him. Link noticed there was track leading out for that door but no mine cart. According to the map, this was the place where could bring up a mine cart to get to the Cart Station Room below. Link noticed that doors only open when a cart is nearby. This large of a door may need several to open it. Link counted three carts necessary and sure enough, there were three in the room. The carts were all on different tracks though so there had to be some way to get them on the right ones. Link surveyed the room further and saw there was a small tower in the room. Link took to the stairs and discovered a switch at the top.

Link struck the crystal impact switch and watches the rusty old tracks move side to side. Link spotted another tower on the opposing side with another switch, which deactivated. From the top view, he spotted where things needed to go and where the redder bomb flowers were for the engines.

His plan was set into motion.

Link maneuvered several times through the room figuring out just how to align the carts properly. He almost begged for a pesky small key now but where would the challenge be in that? Link adjusted the track one final time and placed a red bomb flower within the engine. The cart trudged along until it butted against the door in the middle of the two beside it. The door still hadn't budged. Link scratched his head only once or twice when he placed more red bombs into the three carts. The door still hadn't moved.

_Hmm...what am I doing wrong here? _Link heard the off-kilter noise of the explosions and noticed how each one was not in harmony with the other. A door this large probably needed things to open in one solid motion. Red bomb flowers did not pack the punch like blue ones did so he needed to recreate it. Link knew what he had to do. He put another set of bombs inside the cart engines and stepped back. Again, the explosions were off from each other until Link lined up sights with the Disc Blade Gun. He fired three discs and simultaneously three explosions happened in synchronization. The door rumbled in response sliding open as if to say job well done. The doors opened completely and the carts eventually shuffled into an elevator and proceeded down.

Link stepped into the room also as two Lizalfos stood before him in protest of his progress. Link revealed sword and shield and spun his cutting tool readying himself for the duel. The Lizalfos were tall, green, scaly, evil monsters. Their beady yellow eyes warranted battle at any time against other creatures. Always coming in pairs, they played the capture-and-exploit game. The first Lizalfo wore a small wrist shield and sizable jagged dagger. The second bared a broadsword with heavy armor on the arm that mostly wielded the weapon. Link, equipped with only the essentials still walked into battle.

_Take courage. Take courage. _He psyched himself up.

Link stationed his shield before him and readied his sword. The Lizalfos screamed pitched cries signifying he was in their territory. Link took a breather and inched in closer. He had no clue how he was going to take them out but he knew two hearts wasn't going to cut it. The Lizalfos looked at each other and quickly they separated.

The battle was on.

Dagger Lizolfo squared up against Link and held his shield toward his foe. Link didn't go for it just yet and rolled forward swiftly past his enemy. The Lizalfo looked confused at first until he saw Link bashing open crates for hearts. The Sword Lizalfo roared and the second closed in on Link. The swordsman lashed out in a green-powered spin attack sending the Lizalfo on its back, effectively making it mad. Link wished that was part of his strategy but now at four hearts, it was more of a desperation move. Still it got him back to full strength and inside the head of his adversaries; he couldn't ask for more.

Link and the dagger Lizalfo met each other in battle as the sword Lizalfo started rounding behind Link. Link slashed for the Lizalfo who blocked every single thing the teen threw at him. Link shield-bashed the foe and finally landed a hit but was quickly defended afterward. The Lizalfo then inched in close and started waving its head and tongue taunting Link. The hero saw no choice but to slash for its head when he was rocked with a mighty slash from behind. The broadsword knocked Link forward past the first opponent and into the wall. Link felt one-and-a-half hearts drift away. He got up but it wasn't pretty; the Lizalfos quickly got into formation. Link readied his sword and approached the broadsword-bearing Lizalfo. His armor looked formidable but he noticed just how much slower he moved than the other one. Link readied his shield but didn't know what good it will do against such a mighty weapon.

Sword Lizalfo came in on the defensive as Link steadied his shield. The two were deadlocked and neither was attacking so the giant lizard reeled his sword back. Link thrust his sword inside to wound the slow-moving reptile when Link felt two prods in his back knocking him down to two hearts left. The dagger Lizalfo stabbed him - twice! Link went to go for him when the broadsword came around again and knocked Link back down. Link stood back and had to form a strategy amid his fatigue. The combination between these two enemies was amazing and Link was caught up in between it.

Link faced the enemies and watched them nod toward each other; they were taking turns annihilating the young warrior who invaded their mine. Link clutched his sword tighter.

_Take courage. Take courage. _ He recited to himself.

Link faced dagger Lizalfo again who was the quicker of the two. Link realized he couldn't get anything past this person without lowering his own defense; the taunt was a nice gesture but it lead to overwhelming pain from the other person. Link, in a matter of an idea, simply turned away from it and toward the sword Lizalfo. Neither was single-minded, they loved the slaughter of a perfect enemy. Broadsword Lizalfo inched around and around until Link was in the middle of the two creatures. He started reeling back his sword when Link parried rolling in a semicircle behind the enemy. The broadsword came around quickly knocking his partner clear across the room. Link persisted to give a combination to the Lizalfo - stab, stab, rising slash, and finally a mini spin attack. Both the enemies were down and the broadsword had separated from its user. Link picked up the sword by the time the dagger Lizalfo put a defense toward Link.

This foe was all defense, which is what prompted Link to leap backward and build up his attack. The broadsword needed all the momentum to deal massive damage and it took everything to muster it up. The Lizalfo closed in for a desperation stab and got a single hit on Link before being slashed across the face again. Dagger Lizalfo smacked against the floor and let out a defying scream. In a second, it exploded in black mist leaving only the armor Lizalfo present. They both looked at each other now with Link holding his weapon as a prize and taunt to the reptile. It closed in with the armor-side leading in when Link brazenly took a chance and struck its armor. The Lizard cringed from the attack and black mist flowed away from its arm. Link had destroyed the armor in a single broadsword cut. He dropped the large tool and pulled out the Light Sword to hand out another four-hit combination. The Lizalfo flailed to the ground writhing in pain. Link dealt out no mercy and clutched his own sword with two hands. He let out a battle cry and leapt into the air delivering a final blow to lizard-man. Link planted the sword through the Lizalfo as it squealed to death below. It exploded out in mist as Link slashed the air twice and put his sword away. Once it clicked into the hilt, he paused shortly and fell down.

_I... I gotta... Make it... _Link's vision was blurred, his energy depleted, and his body nearly numb. He pushed excessively hard for a quarter of a heart to bear, but it was all he had. He watched a treasure chest appear before him from the two white lights encircling it.

_This... Better be... Worth every minute of this place. _Link spat out just a little blood before gaining his footing and slinking over to the chest. He pulled out his phone and coordinated signals to unlock the treasure chest. The lid opened and Link reached inside of the box.

**You got the Mortar Shell attachment! With this pieced onto your Herald Gun you can launch bombs from a distance! You can also place time bombs to activate with your portable device. What a handy piece of equipment!**

Link felt rewarded. This was just the thing that made it all worthwhile. Now if he could just get some hearts he would be set for life. Link trudged around the mini-boss room and saw nothing he could break open except for a pile of rocks, which looked like it caved a tunnel in. It wasn't on the map but it looked interesting. There weren't any bomb flowers nearby to detonate the rubble, which gave him the perfect excuse to try out the Mortar Shell. He attached the cylinder to the gun and aimed for the rocks. It was a bit heavier than the disc blade, which gave him something to push against for steadiness. He lined up sights and fired; the sound was like a breath over top of a bottle.

The explosion, however, rocked the place sending the rubble aside and opening up the secret tunnel. Link walked in the tunnel and noticed nothing special about the secret hallway. He felt somewhat stupid for this now and proceeded out when the floor caved and down dropped Link. The fall wasn't a long one and Link landed on his feet just fine. Still the experience wasn't voluntarily but rewarding nonetheless. He looked around noticed the white stone with red etchings everywhere.

_This is just like in Faron Bastion. All I need are the..._ Link came face to face with the goddess statues all improperly placed from their regular posts. Link smirked a bit and approached the first of three. He set them in the correct places and stepped back as the red etchings of the room quickly grew to light. They spiraled through the designs and eventually summit at a round pedestal just before the statues.

**YES... TAKE COURAGE HERO. FULFILL YOUR LEGEND.**

Link stepped onto the round pedestal and his eyes emblazoned with red light.

"Hero of Faron, have you heard my plea?" Her soft voice echoed through Link's ears.

"I have been crying out for so long I am not believing your presence within these walls. I am the maidservant for this land of Eldin in what was once a parapet for this region. Now I am forgotten deep below the mine where none can pray for the light to keep the darkness at bay. This is where they gathered, on these hallowed grounds, before spreading across the goddess's great land. They plan to cover it all in blindness and without saying; it must be put to a halt. Hero of Forest, take up arms again, and reduce the mist to nothingness. Relieve this place of the evil engines they have stored deep within. The Light of Eldin must return to the area and shine forth in a beacon worthy of parade. I entreat you."

Link gathered what he must do more fully. Now that conversation with maidservant had restored his life back to four hearts, he felt even more ready.

The darkness had invaded each of these lands from what the maidservant explained they started here first. More answers to questions like who or why would come later. Link still had a jewel to snag for the Gerudo, a monster to defeat for the mine warden, and a machine to destroy for the maidservant. Link could knock out three tasks in one fell swoop if he played things correctly. He stepped down from the pedestal and exhaled for the next part of the mine exploration. He turned around and noticed the back end of the room, which had desecrated the sacred chamber with mining equipment and a wheelhouse for the carts. Link assumed more tunnels were down this way but opted not to go further. The map was his best chance of getting back to where he needed to be.

Link inspected the four wheelhouses and saw there was a floor switch by each of them. He started to get curious and careless and press each one but he remembered from up above that three of them lead to nowhere important. The cart on the left however lead to the unexplored half of the mine. Link pressed down that floor switch and watched the rotors reverse direction. He plucked a blue bomb flower and tucked it into the engine of the standby cart. Link hopped into the vehicle and braced for speed. The engine propelled the wheelhouse upward and the cart skidded along tracks forward and around to the next door. The bomb ran out of propulsion and Link was a sitting duck yet again. This was another winding tunnel room and from the looks of it, there weren't any footholds or ledges.

Link revealed the Mortar Shell and aimed towards the door he came through and fired. The shot sent Link and his cart down the track with as much speed but in shorter bursts. Keese tried to flap down and bother Link but a quick slash of the sword did away with them. He fired another shell and rolled down the track nearing the edge. He needed to down another drawbridge to progress, which was no problem now that he had the Mortar Shell. He disintegrated a spike laced with chains and watched the bridge fall even with the track. Another shot of mortar and he got onto sturdy ground where he could stock on bombs from nearby flowers. There were red and blue here when Link's phone started vibrating.

**Analyzing the Mortar Shell and these bomb flowers, you have two possibilities on what kind of explosive you want. Blue bomb flowers give you ten ammunitions to launch impact explosions for long distances. Red bomb flowers allow you to place time bombs for only five ammunitions. There is now an app on your phone designed to detonate these bombs whenever you need to. Aren't you a happy camper?! **

Link did find himself elated from the Mortar Shell. It was his new favorite weapon now. Link stocked up on blue bomb flowers but could only take one red since it divided up to five time bombs. Link was replenished and hopped back into the cart to progress to the next room. He fired another Mortar Shell behind him and entered into the next room.

The cart stopped at a blockade where a series of gates had been set up throughout the room. Link examined the rest of the room and easily found a set of three crystal impact switches. The first switch was colored yellow sealing off the first entrance. The way the track was set up in the room it would take a red bomb flower to get the cart continually moving. Link continued past the switches and up the next platform where a patch of blue and red bomb flowers rested. He plucked the red and made his way down got the initial floor. He inserted the bomb and ran back to the crystals before it finished its countdown. Link struck the middle crystal and the gate opened up in time for the cart to pass through. Link reverted to the right crystal and struck it opening up the second gate. The cart passed through and Link struck the left crystal, which colored in blue at impact. The gate opened for one second and then slammed back down. The cart bumped into the gate and exploded the rest of the bomb contents.

Link figured he should grab a blue bomb flower and throw one into the engine. His aim was horrible at times but he managed to get one in. The bomb connected to the engine and Link readied his sword. The final tick of the bomb and Link slashed the impact switch. The gate lifted as the cart passed underneath and rode the steep slope up onto the uppermost platform. The cart came to a halt and Link gracefully stepped up to the cart. Link planted another blue bomb flower in the engine and hopped into the vehicle.

Link exploded into the next room hitting cart accelerators along the way to ease him up the multi-spiral of tracks to get to the third floor. Link hit his last turn and eased into a blockade of rocks on the track. He hopped out the cart and decided to test out his time bombs from the Mortar Shell. He whipped out the attachment and hit a switch. The barrel changed to wider when it shot out a sticky red gel casing onto the collection of stones. Within the sticky red gel was a prod, which blinked red while his phone vibrated within his pocket. Link stepped back while whipping out his phone and prepared for the show. He tapped his phone and instantly a large explosion lit up the area. It was by far the largest one he'd seen so far. Detonating a time bomb was satisfying for the swordsman. He'd indulged his impulses now it was back to business.

He peered up ahead to the fourth floor covered in nothing but huge boulders. There was nothing but red bomb blowers on this side of the room so he was ensured a slow trip downhill. Ultimately, he needed to let down the drawbridge at the bottom of the hill, which in turn meant causing an avalanche.

_Take courage, Link. This is for the good of everyone else. _Link grabbed a red bomb flower and walked toward the cart slowly. He was trying to form the steps he needed to take in order to come out alive. Link stared for long enough and knelt down next to the cart. He patted the engine and then inserted the bomb. The countdown initiated and Link hopped in the cart. He took out his Mortar Shell attachment and switched it to long-range again. A quiet explosion meant that the cart was starting to move. Link inched forward keeping sight on the large chained spike he had to disrupt. He inhaled and exhaled with finger on the trigger. The cart got to the edge of the slope when Link fired a single volley. The shell soared through the air spinning rapidly with fuse lit kicking out sparks everywhere. The shell rotated and flipped as it neared the shaped pike of boulder. In a near instant, it collided with the spike letting chains unleash all across the fourth floor. The rumbling occurred with boulders grinding against themselves and the foundation.

Link and his cart teetered over the edge when the red bomb gave out. Gravity was the force now leading them downward. Link was torn between looking at his destination and what was following him. The first few boulders slammed against the slope and started rolling downward after Link. He cringed in sight of the massive monoliths tumbling after him. He grabbed a hold of the front of the cart and started shoving against it as if to go faster. Link turned back and saw the boulders were already gaining. Things were not going too well at all. The slope was angled too deep so if he and the cart were hit he would slide down to the chasm below ending his search for Asha and his father.

Link thought of the only thing he could do and armed his Mortar Shell. He aimed at the rolling stones and started firing from his inventory of nine shots. He was screaming out as each shot got his cart more speed. Link exploded the first closest boulder and watched it go to smithereens. In pure adrenaline, he took out four more in its wake. The boulders were excessively abundant to go all out. Link gained insight and decided to hold his last four shots. The boulders crept closer throwing out pebbles and stones as they clashed against one another. A bold stone got within ten feet as Link fired another shell. The slope started leveling out as the boulders still were at top speed. Dust and debris made it hard to see just how many there were. Link fired two more volleys to break away from the stones when he heard the cart jostle and he sped over the wide chasm. The avalanche crashed into the tracks as Link safely stopped at the safety ends of the track. The drawbridges were completely mangled, hanging down and over the chasm.

Link was psyched to have gotten through that ordeal in one piece. He raised his arms in joy before leaping out of the cart with a huge grin on his face. He brushed off his shorts and secured his belt. He looked toward the slope and realized he wouldn't have the option of exploring Twinpeak Mine anymore but it was a sacrifice he had to make. There were more important things that were more beneficial than this place. Link spotted a few patches of bomb flowers of both kinds and decided to stock up. He filled his ammunition and turned to the golden door known as the Treasury here in the mine. He dug in his pack and pulled out the Large Key which he gathered in the beginning so long ago.

"Good job farmer." A voice congratulated.

Link whipped around to see Nadia on the other side of the wide chasm.

_What are you doing here!? I thought I left you behind! _Link wore the exclamation in his expression. Nadia stood across from him hands on her waist glaring at Link with those golden eyes.

"You think of me as a chump, don't you? Leaving me behind like I'm some nobody, huh?" Nadia expressed, backing up as she talked. "I've been around the Gerudo all my life, I'm practically heir to my sister Asha's throne and I won't let you get in the way of my goal. I'm going to become the best mafia boss ever in Gerudo history and right here is my first step, Link."

She got to a sprint and before Link could protest, she bounded over the chasm and landed right in front of Link. She rolled at the landing point and sprang up before Link greeting him with another glare.

Link backed up and wondered just how she did that.

"I've been training my whole life as an aerialist, farm boy, and welcome to the big city."

Link was impressed but rolled his eyes to divert her from the scent. She slugged him in his arm and walked past him with her back to him.

"Although you pissed me off, I guess the idea of being... protected... was... kind of... It was nice okay! There I said it."

Link coyly smiled as he brushed by her.

"Just open the big door!" Nadia pointed. "The sooner we get the jewel the sooner we get outta here."

Nadia posted against the wall next to the door as Link pressed the key into the giant key cylinder. The golden lock rotated and reeled the chains in from the corners of the door. The cylinder then slowly swung up above the door as the heavy doors opened with a rumbling. They smelled the old air rush out of the place and it was horrific. Nadia grabbed her mouth and nose and skipped away from the entrance.

_A beautiful acrobatic thief scared of a little stink. _Link shook his head. _Beautiful?_

Link continued to shake the thoughts from his head as he peered back to Nadia who was gesturing for him to go without her. He inched within the doors and stepped into the treasury. He went to look around when the heavy doors closed behind Link. It was dark within but from what he could see so far, the room was lined with barrels. The chamber was open except for a bright red jewel with yellow markings, which sat on a pedestal in the middle of the room. Link was ecstatic to see it was right before his eyes. He started to approach when he felt quakes occur within the room. He looked all around and finally to the high ceiling when rocks tumbled down and around the red jewel. Link pulled out his sword and shield and prepared for what was to come. The rocks jostled then started to rise into set places in mid-air.

Darkness started to wrap over each rock and form into a floating rock mass. The red jewel lifted into its core as the darkness flashed with red, yellow, and streaks of purple. The monster reeked while rocks extended to make three appendages for the misting boulder. Link stood in horror and confusion since he couldn't really make out what it was. His phone vibrated as a reaction to the horrifying bellow it released.

**Mistongo. Possessed Rock Mass.**

Link dashed forward underneath the darkened boulder whipping out the Mortar Shell in the process and targeting Mistongo. He fired at the first tentacle and it erupted in pebbles and shade. Link felt successful and moved onto the next tentacle, which exploded likewise. Link got to the third, vanquished it, and moved onto the fourth.

_Fourth? _Link stopped his bombing rampage and took a step back from his assault. The tentacles were regenerating quicker than Link could attack.

_I need to attack all of them at once. _Link reformed his strategy when Mistongo waved his tentacles as red and yellow energy formed. It put its tentacles to a summit and fired a laser after Link. He didn't know what to expect and was slammed with a burning cold laser. Link was down one-and-a-half hearts now. The laser hurt just as bad as that broadsword but Link got to his feet. He switched his Mortar Shell to time bombs and took sights. The gunman fired the first gel onto the tentacle perfectly without it being aware. Link got a second and third volley onto the next two and got to his phone. He faced Mistongo and tapped his screen.

Mistongo was rocked with three huge explosions and as a result fell to the ground opening up for the jewel inside. Link climbed onto the beast and saw the jewel was being siphoned by the mist. Link drew his sword and severed the six connections the darkness had on the large gem. Mistongo bellowed again as the darkness and boulders lifted to the ceiling. Link watched the monster dance in the air, which is what prompted him to reload on bombs. Link reached capacity as Mistongo descended bearing a fourth tentacle. Link switched to time bombs and carefully aimed for the tentacles. The rock mass' arms were shifting between positions, which made it harder for Link to aim. He got to two sticky shells in contact when the arms rose up above. Link put away his tools and ran underneath Mistongo. The laser fired but never hit its target.

Link was getting the hang of things.

He slinked from underneath the terrible monster and fired the time bombs onto Mistongo. He got his shots and detonated them as planned sending the black mist boulder down for the count. Link climbed onto the mound of stones and started hacking away the splinters of shade. He cut all six mounts and was forced off the beast. Link rolled across the room as Mistongo performed aerials up above. Link restocked and Mistongo came down for another helping.

The black mist monolith had changed though.

An orb of darkness surrounded the red jewel while a second floating mass acted as a rock shield for its weakness. Link had done some major damage to force this dicey move. Link returned to his Mortar Shell and started hammering away at the stone wall. Rock chunks flailed away as the sight of Mistongo came into view. The last boulder gave way as Link readied the disc blade gun. He targeted the jewel but nothing happened when he was struck with the cold laser yet again. Link looked up and saw that version of Mistongo was only a substitute. Link got up, now at one heart, watched Mistongo pick up the pieces of stone that had shattered before. Another stone wall formed and Link took to hammering the rocks out of his line of sight.

Link finished the boulders and saw the image of Mistongo above him. He turned around saw a second floating by. Link started to target it when he heard the laser building up behind him. Link had no other option and decided to take the hit. Mistongo fired the laser and it streamed the ground until it clanged against Link's shield. The beast having thought it fulfilled its role in adding pain ceased the attack. Link rose from behind his defense and aimed the disc blade gun. He fired the disc into the jewel, which vibrated the darkness away from the gem. It glided to the ground afterward exposing the six tethers to the jewel. Link reeled back and severed them all in a decent combination.

Mistongo lifted to the air bellowing and rumbling the room in clear anguish. The rock mass lifted up to the air with the jewel in tow. The darkness started fizzling and converging around the jewel in a last ditch effort to hang on. Red and yellow light speared through the black and started piercing from every angle. Mistongo rang a final bellow and burst in an expanse of light.

The jewel glided down and ticked against the ground as it landed. The sound rang throughout the room, opening the doors, cleansing the air and restoring light to the room. Link danced with his sword and slowly inserted into the hilt. Another item started to glide down over top of Link. He looked up and prepared to receive its bounty.

**You got a Heart Container! Your health has been restored and your life has been extended by one heart! You must be elated and proud! **

"You did it. You actually did it." Nadia walked in stupefied. "This mine closed years ago because of this problem and you actually did it."

Link nodded in assurance to Nadia.

"Well, since you did such a good job I guess I won't burden you with taking this beauty back to Twinrough with me." Nadia approached the large gem when Link signaled for her to stop. He turned around and watched in protection for the woman. A small part of the floor opened up and just afterward, a mine cart track started spiraling up from the floor. Link and Nadia watched in amazement as it ascended to the top floor of this mine. Link finally stayed his arm from in front of Nadia and approached the bottom of the track. A mine cart was slowly sent up at its bottom with a proper engine to get to the top. Link looked at Nadia who was in awe of this place already.

"I guess I'll... wait for you outside." She said picking up the jewel. Link watched her go just before gathering a blue bomb flower for the mine cart. He jammed it into the engine and hopped in for one final ride. The engine counted down and in a flash Link was sent up the spiral track in a haste, hitting accelerators the whole way. Link started tearing up from the wind and speed as he rounded up the last few spirals. He came to a smooth stop on the fourth floor where the machine harnessing darkness was housed. Link saw where the light was coming from which was actually a cave letting in sunlight from outside. The machine was barely producing any mist now, which was primed for Link to destroy the engine of shade. He stepped onto the small circular platform, revealed his Light Sword, and jammed it into the slot. The green gem upon the sword started to glow as the machine started to shut down completely. Link heard an immense sound build up when the machine exploded away from the swords blade.

A brilliant red light flashed and surged outward in a circle over the entire land. The mountains, the plains, and the city were all covered in red light. The brilliance stretched only over half of the city and then retracted back toward Twinpeak Mountain. The red light surged back and refracted upon Link's Light Sword. A second gem on the sword flashed and a red hue filled its luster.

**You just upgraded your Light Sword! With Din's Power, your spin attack array grows wider and stronger! Look at you mister!**

Link knew he was getting stronger, and the reward of strength bestowed upon him was gaining him power. He knew he would take courage and use his own power for the benefit of others. It was so etching that always pleased him - the smile of others. The red light had not vanished yet, seeking to do one last thing for the hero. Link stepped into the light, which grew more opaque and shone out of the cave toward the sky.

Nadia waited outside patiently as she said she would even though she did think about ditching him. Something about this boy intrigued her and she didn't know why. She decided to stick around and see where this was leading. She saw the red light skewer the city, returned, and wasn't even surprised when Link rode it down from the mountaintop.

"You have taken this tourist thing way too far." Nadia shook her head. "Farm boy. C'mon, help me get this thing back to Asha. She's gonna be so proud of me."

_Of you? I did all the work... _Link smiled. _But if it's to help a few people out on my way, I'm not complaining..._

"Did you say something?" Nadia whipped around, holding the jewel. "Didn't think so. And here! Take this heavy thing. Geez! I thought you were a gentleman!"

Nadia shoved off the gem on Link, and started walking ahead with haste. Link was starting to love and hate the relationship between his new Gerudo friend. Still, he saved the mine, vanquished the darkness, and was on his way to delivering the jewel to Asha. With these tasks, completed Link was one-step closer to finding his estranged father and eventually opening up the mystery surrounding the darkness in Hyrule. Asha had some of the information, and the maidservants would point him in the right direction, but somehow he knew that when he met the beautiful Zelda she would have all the answers.

And so Link pressed on.


	5. Touring Twinrough

_"For Wisdom, the path is opaque at first. Learning the world's ways was only an immaturity to the bearer. The deeper thing, the truth, was divulged well into the middle. From there Wisdom had achieved its greatest feat as well as its downfall."_

Twinrough.

Nadia set the jewel onto Asha's desk.

Link shut the door behind them and stepped further into the office of the mafia boss.

"I thought I told you to ditch this guy." Asha pointed.

"I couldn't shake him." Nadia replied.

"I meant, leave him in a ditch..."

Cold-hearted Asha winked at Link before taking her golden shoes off her finely crafted desk and stood up. She grabbed and embraced the jewel like a long lost friend. The smile she wore ultimately cured any other ailment she possibly could have been feeling.

"This right here is my golden ticket, sister of mine." Asha took the jewel and sat it in her own chair. "Iman, the technomancer in support of Dragmire, will trust the Gerudo and in turn making some good moves in helping Twinrough establish better ties to Castleton."

"I don't see how this will help us." Nadia gestured.

Link hadn't seen the point either. Politics as far as he was concerned should be a private matter. The word hadn't been used so much since this election business started happening.

"It's all politics, sister dear." Asha grabbed Nadia's cheek and shoved her into a chair. "More tycoons from snobby Castleton will want to branch out here. More executives meant more opportunities for us - on the surface and underneath. We're going to turn the Gerudo Mafia into an advisory company. Think of all my ladies working with benefits, life insurance, paid vacation, legal attorneys, dental, and the money to set every lady I have here for life."

Link saw the point now. Owning an illegitimate business to turn it to the light of good through a back channel deal. Sure, it was underhanded but they were after all the mafia. Asha was trying to prove her people correct through all the murky seedy things.

"And I want you by my side the whole time Nadia. You really proved yourself to me this day. You'll only get stronger with me."

Nadia could have burst to tears in appreciation but the joy was on her face. She was a Gerudo now, an official thief and privateer of the city of Twinrough. Nadia closed her eyes and smiled, this is exactly what she wanted. Hopefully Link would get the same joy as Asha turned her attention to him.

"Link, I suppose you are to be thanked for your support of Nadia's efforts. I understand there was a collection of keese you batted down in the mine for her and I really appreciated it.

_Keese? _Link shook his head. _It was a lot more than keese!_

"Still no good deed should go unrewarded so as a future legitimate businesswoman and an all-around good person I'm giving you this."

**You got the Cell Key! Don't just sit there! Act surprised?**

_I do not understand... _Link looked at Asha with confusion.

Asha sat on her desk and crossed her legs. "I know you may not understand or nothing but let me clue you in on that money-sucking gambling idiot of a father you have. He came here many months ago and started tearing through my casinos, nearly bankrupting each establishment I had running! He claimed he was the luckiest man on the face of this planet and was proving it to each gambling facility I owned. The man had a hot streak which is to be respected, but by me? Oh, I hated him.

She stood up and started circling around her office.

"So naturally I had him tailed, having my best ladies follow him and discover anything I can use on the old gambler and what did I uncover? He had been counting cards, planting fall guys, even paying off a few dealers just so he could win. I had him assaulted, beaten with a few hearts of his life and dragged him into my office, right to the spot in which you're standing. I asked him, 'did you think you can just steal from me and walk away with it'? He looked at me - face bloody, hair askew - and smiled. He said 'I just wanted to let you know I like your casinos'. He's nothing to me anymore so I had him thrown into the deepest part of Island Bastille and haven't heard from him since. That key you hold now is his personal Cell Key. I didn't want any chance of him getting out without me there."

_That... that's terrible. How could you do this to him! _Link stood up and rushed toward Asha. He loomed over her short stature and huffed.

"Remember what you did for me farmer Link, a good deed is its own reward and I would so like to repay you but if you don't get from my own space I will have you sleeping with the Zora's if you catch my drift."

Link lingered in her face a few seconds longer and turned around in haste.

"Good boy." Asha whispered.

"Don't you think that was a little cruel, sister?" Nadia asked.

"You gotta learn to be cruel here in the underworld darling; things can go sour if you ain't got what it takes." Asha cradled the jewel she possessed.

Link turned back toward Asha and held his gaze.

_I don't want to say it, but... _Link bowed to Asha in somewhat appreciation. She smiled evilly and waved Link off. The Hero of Earth opened the door and went on his way.

"Smart kid, he knows how to take orders." Asha folded her arms.

"You don't have to treat him like he's a dog." Nadia stood up. "He really cares..."

"He only cares for his stupid father. It's what brought him here in the first place."

"He tried to protect me at the mine; if you just step off your pedestal and listen he could be a friend."

"You like him?"

"No!"

"Yes you do."

"I'm outta here." Nadia was on her way out and left the door open as she stomped away.

"No you're not! This is the only thing you ever wanted Nadia. Besides, I need you here when Iman picks up the jewel. Nadia? I know you can hear me!"

"I know you know!" Nadia spat from the bottom of the stairs.

Asha grunted and slammed the door in anger. She sighed and really considered the welfare of her sister. Would she really leave the Gerudo for some male? The Gerudo never really cared about males so why all the fuss about this one. Her questioning stopped when she turned around and saw the jewel resting in her office chair.

"Nah, you wouldn't betray me would you jewel?" Asha ran and hugged her precious gem. She squeezed it tight and pecked it.

Meanwhile, Link emerged on the mean streets of Twinrough and quickly consulted his map. He had only scampered through the streets of Twinrough briefly so he needed to consult for navigation. Asha had mentioned the prison where his father was kept and his only lead would be a Cell Key. He checked his map further and spotted a small island near center of Lake Hylia. He set his navigation and turned direction for the coast.

"Island Bastille." Nadia's smooth voice chimed in.

Link turned to face her.

"It's where you're headed right?"

Link nodded and shoved his phone in his pocket and took a few steps forward. She was holding onto the threshold while peering from it to hail the hero.

"Link wait..."

He stopped but had not turned around.

"Not all of us Gerudo are like Asha; we don't all see the male specimen as a slave like she does. Asha is just... focused... I would never do the things she does."

_Well you certainly overlook it... If you really want your people to be renowned, then start doing some good. _Link looked at Nadia one last time and started his true quest to get his father from Asha's shackles.

"I'm going to be here when you get back, you better be here too. Iman really freaks me out." Nadia started to yell after Link.

Link couldn't help but smile, from ignorance or from the warning. No one could be crazier than Asha. Link girded his belt and headed east toward Lake Hylia. Nadia didn't want him to go and found herself yearning for the adventure in store for him. She enjoyed herself at the mine but she still couldn't let go of this place. Forever tied to the Gerudo name, she slinked back inside for further instructions from mafia boss Asha.

Link hurried through the evening streets of Twinrough.

He had traveled about a good two miles from the Gerudo hideout and was deep in the overhang of buildings. The lights were starting to sparkle amid a purple and orange background. He never thought something as monstrous as a city could have a quaint beauty about itself. Sure, this city had its grime, but nothing made it better than the backdrop now. Link noticed how people were dwindling down as nightfall came about. The streets were more open and Link could travel faster, and the heat dropped to a comfortable level. Link cruised past many shops and started window-shopping. He couldn't resist passing a traders post and entered.

Link stepped into the shop and took a look at the wares immediately. He spotted some arrows, a jar of red potion, a jar of green potion, a fairy in a bottle and the shiny object posted at the end. Link rushed the counter and pointed to the shield.

The scruffy shop owner had been lazily sifting through a magazine and grunted to reply. "That shield there huh? Been trying to get rid of those for years. It'll cost ya three-hundred rupees."

Link caressed his wallet. _It's all the money I have..._

"Gotta pay to play, kid." He added.

Link slammed his wallet on the counter and lifted up its edges. The owner was right, things could be troublesome in the future and a wooden shield was not going to cut it the entire time. Rupees spilled out onto the counter as the shop owner simply smiled.

"Nice doing business with ya kid, come back anytime." He turned the page to his magazine and zoned out. Link picked up the shield and hoisted it high.

**You got the Aluma Shield! Much sturdier than your last one, you can now repel heavy attacks! Good purchase big spender!**

Link now had a problem; he was carrying two shields. As if reading his customers face, the scruffy pale man eased up in his chair.

"Looks like you need to store that shield somewhere huh?" He inquired.

Link nodded.

"I don't usually help out around here but since you come in here, spend all ya hard earned rupees and whatnot, I guess I can be bits of a gentleman if you know what I's sayin'. Around the corner from here, there's an Item Bank. They'll see to it you're taken care of."

Link appreciatively bowed and scrambled out the shop.

He stepped into the sunset-cast streets and ran just around the corner where that shop owner had destined. He spotted it almost immediately and walked in. A woman was posted here, bored and totally into staring at walls. She spotted Link at the entrance and shook her head.

"Tourist..."

Link approached and set the shield onto the counter.

"This it?" She spat.

Link wiped his forehead clean and obstinately nodded.

"Write your phone number here and I'll send you a confirmation number. There's a ten-rupee service charge upon withdrawal of item. Have a nice day."

Link felt taken advantage of but he couldn't go questing with shields in each hand. Link made the sacrifice, input his phone number, and headed out the door. He checked his map and he wasn't too far from the lake so he set out officially once again for the shore. The buildings dwindled down and apartment complexes and hotels started lining the shoreline. He got to the end of a street and saw there was a rickety boardwalk before him. There were many small boats and yachts all for personal sailors of the city. Link then noticed the blazing sight of the water mixing in with the sunset.

He had never seen anything so glorious.

Link had grown up on the farm surrounded by forest; he had never seen the sun touch horizon before. By the look of things, in a little over an hour or so he would get that chance. Link looked to his right and saw huge ships that were meant to carry people all across the water.

_The ferry, that's how I can get to Island Bastille. _Link started to run toward past people who were walking around the busy area. Link made it past sight and scenery and rushed the ticket house for the ferry. The line was not present and Link approached hurriedly. He slammed his Transit Pass onto the counter and held his finger as if to say 'one please'. The cashier took the pass and even let his coworker see it and laugh at it.

"Umm sir, this is a Transit Pass, you need a Seafaring Pass to board the ferry." The cashier snickered in between his explanation. "...Tourist."

Link snatched the plastic card from him, gave him a sneer, and turned away from the counter. He was so irritated from the people of this city; rupees, rupees, rupees is all he heard now. Link examined the signs within the small ticket house and saw the prices for the things offered.

A round trip ferry ride to Castaway Cove was one-hundred rupees, a round trip ferry ride to Castleton was one-thousand rupees, and a one-way trip to Island Bastille was a staggering five-thousand rupees. Link didn't like the sound of that. In fact, he nearly gave up when he read the prices. He wasn't going to go down without a fight though. Link eyed the second board and saw that a bronze Seafarer's Pass was only six-hundred rupees. He'd have to find a way to stock a bigger wallet but that was the way to go. Three coach one-way trips all for six-hundred rupees. He could make it there and back and still have a left over trip.

"Ah yes!" The newest patron entered with a woman under each arm.

Link turned to his left and was bumped by the trio.

"Hey watch it scrub! Don't touch the merchandise!"

"Ah Gonzo!" The cashier called out. "Another ferry ride home to Castleton."

"You betcha. Get it!? Get it!?" He nudged his gorgeous matrons and laughed to them.

Link scoffed and rolled his eyes. From appearance alone, Link could figure out this guy was a high roller in the Gerudo casinos. He wore a large shiny fur and rings on each finger. There was a gold chain around his neck and a gaudy golden tooth. Gonzo turned around, keen on the scoff Link made, and started giggling.

"Who in Din's name is this guy?" Gonzo brought attention onto Link.

"He tried to board our ferry with a Transit Pass." The cashier chimed in.

Link glared at him.

"A Transit Pass!" Gonzo belted out laughs as the blond and brunette under his arms giggled. Link was starting to feel embarrassed and in turn, enraged. Link stared down Gonzo and knew he could take him in a fight.

"Oh man you gotta be really low on the totem to try and pull a move like that. Geez kid." Gonzo reached in his pocket and flung a purple rupee at the kid. "I haven't seen a move that desperate in a long time. A real... long... Hey kid you ever heard of..."

"Mr. Gonzo your ferry to Castleton is ready to depart, will you be accommodating these two lovely ladies as well."

"Yeah yeah, nothing but the best for these gals!"

Link clutched the purple rupee, and started deciding on what to do with it. Taking it means accepting this idiot's charity. On the other hand, fifty rupees is still fifty rupees and Link was flat broke. Link tucked the money away and gave Gonzo one last glare.

"Get outta here scrub! You're cramping the style that is Gonzo!" The big lunk shoed Link away and the hero shook his head. Link shuffled from the ticket house and stood among the sunset reflecting off serene Lake Hylia.

_I wonder... _Link scratched his chin.

While Link was in thought, Gonzo exited with three gold Seafaring Passes and the two ladies. He stopped just to taunt Link one last time.

"Don't spend it all in place farmer!" Gonzo cackled. "If you were me, you'd turn that fifty into a hundred at the Lakefront Casino. But you ain't me kid. Good luck! You'll need it."

Gonzo entertained the lady's giggles as Link formed his next plan. He had been just briefly pondering it but now he had a goal. Link checked his map and found out Lakefront Casino was just down the boulevard. Link took off from the docks and headed back past the rickety boardwalk. He came upon a strip of bars and clubs all acting as siphons for the casino crowd. Link trotted past the nightlife and found the main crowd in and around Lakefront Casino. He dipped into the crowd and quickly found the entrance.

He stepped inside and saw a huge amount of lights and the festive noises of slots and keno machines. The carpet under his feet was plush, rich, and designed with very posh taste. There were people everywhere and just as Asha said, a Gerudo as a dealer at every gambling table. Link walked in deeper thinking about how he was going to spend his only fifty rupees. Gambling was not really his forte but he at least had to try. Link spotted a directory and found a small black pad on the sign. It blinked while the directions said to touch the phone there. Link did likewise and hoisted his phone up in joy.

**You downloaded the Casino Map! Now you can find your way around this greedy money pot!**

Link checked the map and found there was a small game room on the bottom floor of the casino. The prizes weren't much but games sounded better than gambling. Link took to the ornate stairs and traveled down them. He passed many sorts of people, all wearing either a grim expression or one of joy. The winners and losers could easily be spotted and there was a surplus of losers all around. Link got to the basement and followed his map to the game room. It wasn't actually a room but a small section where he could earn some dough.

"Hurry, hurry, step right up young man. Yes! Take a gander at all the fabulous prizes you could win." The ringmaster, properly outfitted as one, exclaimed to Link. "Fabulous prizes are at hand in this wonderful establishment."

_Wonderful establishment? _Link tried to hold in his expression. The only game up and running for now was a shooting gallery. He chose the high road however and optioned to hear more.

"Alas, that's what I will say when all these games are opened. The casino has made a mockery of me ever since the Gerudo took over. I used to be the gaming master around these parts and now they shrunk me into a corner and reduced my profits. But they do not that gaming shall return alive and with power!"

The ringmaster was devoted to his craft apparently.

Link felt he made the right choice.

"What interests you young lad? I have many prizes there hanging overhead."

Link looked up and his eyes were cast with glory: a Piece of Heart, an Empty Bottle, and an Adult's Wallet.

Link nodded to the ringmaster who clapped his hands together.

"Normally I charge twenty rupees per play but for you, an obvious tourist, I will make an exception. Ten rupees!"

Link gave him ten rupees and took a look at the playing field. A simple ring-toss with various colored posts to indicate difficulty and points. A purple post was in the middle with two red on both sides of it, yellow in the middle, and blue on the outsides. Link gathered the ten rings he had and started launching them. He missed the first two but balanced weight and rhythm and connected on the next three. He aimed solely for the difficult post and nailed it three times in a row. He missed his next one but got another red post to round out his play. The ringmaster applauded with amusement.

"Good show and a bit of beginner's luck! You scored two-hundred five points, which is enough for this Adult's Wallet." The ringmaster reward Link by taking down the prized and handing it to the patron.

**You won the Adult's Wallet! You can carry up to six-hundred rupees! **

Link succeeded in finding a wallet but was under budget to play again.

_Ten rupees are enough to gamble... _Link considered his options. He was still flat broke technically, what would it hurt? Link scurried up to the first floor and looked around. Many card inspired games and slot machines lined the huge area. He perused around until he found a suitable table he could try to walk away with a win. Link stepped up to a blackjack table and placed a bet. Blackjack was not foreign to him, as he had played with his father on those rainy days of the past.

The beauty of a Gerudo house dealer, shuffled him out two cards. He didn't like what he had and summoned another card. The dealer did likewise and play was stopped. She called and Link set his cards down.

_Twenty-one beats twenty. I win. _Link now had twenty rupees and was starting to fill his wallet. He would win some and he would nearly lose it all but he stayed within the game. More people started to join the table and Link was starting to get a little paranoid. He ended up losing a hefty chunk but recovered the next game by gaining three-hundred rupees.

_Halfway there... _Link did not want to develop a gambling problem. After the story he had heard from Asha, the more risk he took would lead him down he did not want. Link stayed afloat through about three more games when he won large on his fourth. The other players round the semicircle table all wore large ten-gallon hats and smoked cigars. They were all buddy's ready to take this "tourist's" and the house's money. Link got to five-hundred rupees and was in his last game. He confidently showed his cards and slammed the table with a shocking twenty-one. The cowboys had no clue who they were dealing with but Link didn't care. He won more than enough to stuff his wallet to the max and left the remaining seventy-five rupees up for grabs. The Gerudo dealer and the three cowboys all stared at the money and each other, waiting to see who would go for it first. Link was halfway out the door when the table started rocking with the commotion from the four.

Link stepped into the open air of Twinrough and noticed the sunset immediately. He had been in there about an hour and the sun was ready to touch on the horizon. Link decided to scurry past the nightlife and the rickety wooden boardwalk to make it to the ticket house. Link ran in, out of breath, and slammed his wallet on the counter of the cashier.

"No Transit Pass this time?" The cashier smugly remarked.

Link glared at him again.

The cashier hopped to it and readied a bronze Seafaring Pass for the teen. Link poured out his six-hundred rupees and put his wallet away. He was broke yet again. This city was way too expensive for Link's taste. The cashier slid him a honey-brown colored plastic card with a picture of a ferry on it and black band on the back. Link hoisted it into the air as usual.

**You paid for the Seafaring Pass! A boat ride is on the coming horizon!**

"You better hurry, the ferry's are about to leave." The cashier explained, finally nice to him after he was a paying customer.

Link jammed the card into his Parcel Bag for now, ran out the ticket house, and made a sharp left. He passed a few signs indicating which ferry would take him to the proper destination. He found the ship coursed for Island Bastille, which was the smallest of the boats. There weren't any people on it, save for the captain and a few sailors and attendants. Link showed his Seafaring Pass and was invited onto the ship. He exhaled with complete relaxation and wiped his forehead.

_I made it. _Link shook his head from the things he had to go through. All he had to do now was sit back and watch the sunset. Therefore, he traveled up the exterior stairs and got on top of the ferry where a molded plastic canopy acted as a roof. He could look through the all glass ceiling and start to see the stars waking up as the sun set. Within a few minutes, the captain called for anchors aweigh and detach from port. Link watched the sailors perform their task as he leaned on the railing of the boat. He never had seen so many people frantically perform their job so well. In seconds, the boat was drifting from port and the engines rattled to life. From the sound of things, they may have been using bomb flowers to power this thing. Link smiled at the thought, he never would have known that unless he explored and fed his appetite for adventure.

A horn blared and Link was enjoying the wind coming from the lake. In seconds, the ferry shifted and started sailing east for the middle of Lake Hylia. Link was excited, his first time on a boat, his first time seeing the sunset like this, his first time gambling. Link smirked at his own actions; he never would have done this a year ago.

A bell sounded on the ferry indicating an announcement. "Welcome travelers, this is the ferry to Island Bastille. This is your captain speaking and am wishing you safety and peace on this boat ride. The middle of the lake has been poisoned for some time now and we wish for all to remain from the railing, as we get closer to the epicenter. Enjoy your ride."

_Poisoned? _Link got on the railing and leaned over as far as he could. He didn't understand it until he looked deeper into the waters of the horizon. Here weren't reflecting the light of the sun but absorbing it. The water was black and the smell was uncanny, like raw sewage and oil. Link stepped off the railing and backed up a bit. He recognized that smell, Mistongo and Drababa smelled exactly the same. The black mist had found its way to the water this time. Link hadn't yet realized it until now but he had become the one to vanquish this black mist and restore light back to each land. If he did it once by accident, a second time through sheer stumbling, then the third time it is for purpose. Link checked his inventory: Aluma Shield, Adults Wallet, Disc Blade, Mortar Shell, and the Din's Power Light Sword. He was well equipped to take on the journey here and vanquish the black mist and to restore this lake. Link could very well have exploded in joy at Asha now. She knew what she was doing.

Twinrough suffered its own problems for a while which may have been due to the mists. The Light Sword was the perfect tool for cutting those monsters down and Link didn't mind the job. The boat glided into black water territory now as Island Bastille grew closer on the horizon. Link didn't want to cause mutiny so he decided to sit down and rest for a bit. He turned around and immediately noticed another passenger sitting in the second row of seats. Link didn't have a problem, she was a nondescript woman and he walked over to take his seat. He sat down and closed his eyes. The chair felt so good he feel his energy restoring him to full but he felt like he was being watched after a while. Link eased up and turned his head to get the woman in his peripheral. As that happened she turned away, looking over the railing at the sunset. Link went to minding his own business again when he felt the same gaze on the back of his head. Link turned around as the woman still gazed at the sunset. He turned his head back but quickly looked to see if she'd move.

The two locked eyes and Link grew cold.

"I have found you." She said in her raspy whispery voice.

Link wanted to run from her but was caught in a deathly leer. Her piercing red eyes skewered through Link's defenses and put him in a state of shock for only a moment. Link stood up and mounted sword and shield while back from the woman.

"Yes. It is you." She nodded her head.

Link was ready for an attack but nothing had come yet. She rose from her seat and started walking around to meet Link.

"The problems occurring within this town are gravely dangerous." She started. "Had you been here before the saving, in the hour of dusk, you would have seen the madness. Stalchilden roamed the street, threatening the life of anyone it saw. The beasts had made a notable rampage among the boulevards, never going within residencies or businesses, but still frightening to the people. After today's light show, I am sure the Stalchild race will no longer be joining us. The cloud of mist looming over the city has lifted and sunset brings hope with it. You're the one, yes; it is you, who has freed Twinrough from its curse."

Link put away his weaponry. The entreaty of this woman was not a threat but to grab his attention. He solemnly listened as she spoke.

"Though the shadow of Twinrough is not its only reckoning. Lake Hylia has been poisoned, it is clear the ones behind the black mist wish to dissolve this world in darkness and leave no traces beyond it. This water is supplied to the whole city and if it is tainted then the black mist will have its way. You look like you're not from here yet your compassion wraps around everyone like this cloak that I wear. I am not your enemy, Link. I am... a guide. I wish to take you on a journey of mind and peace, testing your ability as a hero. The trials I had in mind are nowhere near as dreadful as what awaits in Island Bastille though. So if you emerge from successful and victorious from the lakeside prison then you can start to ask the questions."

Link felt a connection to this woman but nonetheless what she said made sense. After he would save his father, Link would try to search for Zelda. A journey for the princess is exactly in his role.

_I will trust you. _Link nodded.

She nodded in response. "Island Bastille approaches, we will be docking soon. Prepare yourself." She whisked her cloak around and proceeded back to her seat. Link turned to face the island that was closer than expected. Her conversation had really sped things up. She was right; however, the island was within a few hundred feet and closing. There was a single dock, which would hold the boat for a few extended minutes to let off its passengers.

A short while later, Link and the cloaked woman approached the main entrance of Island Bastille, the maximum-security prison of the Gerudo. The exterior was made of rusted steel and the large black bolts held the ridged walls together. The building was ominous and obviously went deep into the island. The roof couldn't have been the location for the black machine so it had to be deep within the prison, where his father would be. Link turned to the ally in black who nodded to him.

"Do not worry about the ferry, if need be I will stall them until you return. Island Bastille is a strange enough place but it looks like you will have to do this in the cover of night. I will be waiting for your return, Link."

_I'll be back, don't worry. _Link faced the large heavy doors of Island Bastille and approached. He grabbed a hold of the handle and pushed them inward. Link used all his might to push them open. The sound it made was grinding and squalling of the rustic metal. Link managed to swing the doors completely open and stood before the darkened corridor. Link turned to look back and take a short glimpse of the woman in black. Link turned to face his destination and walked into the shade.

Link had entered Island Bastille.


	6. The Hero of the Sea

_"For Courage, the path was hidden; never appearing until the very end. It was trickiest of the three and yet the most steadfast. It is why the opposition never viewed it until the end. Courage, by far, was the most unappealing and yet Courage had the most depth."_

Island Bastille.

Link stepped into the newest so-called dungeon. It was a prison, holding some of Twinrough's most heinous criminals. It was surreal for Link to be here after the journey he had to get here. He had to put the festive nature of the casino and the wondrous sight of the ferry ride past him to face the dank setting of this penitentiary.

Island Bastille was infamous for holding criminals against the Gerudo as well as some city lawbreakers. Link stepped inside further and noticed the scenery. There were chains hanging from the ceiling as well as a handled one near the edge of this ledge. The lighting was fairly dim and a ballast even flickered making a noise only electricity could make. The floor was metal and in some places grated with thick steel. Link got to the edge of his entry platform and looked down.

There was water going deep into the island base where it was a clear liquid all the way to the bottom. He counted at least two more levels below but they were taller than any other dungeon room. Link suspected water invaded the levels below, which meant he would have to find a way to rid this place of water. Link rose from his crouch and was knocked back from an enemy. Link lost half a heart as he got back onto his feet.

_Tektite! _Link gnashed his teeth. These quiet four-legged watery-stalkers were extremely territorial. They would skim across the water and hop on anything threatening. Link unleashed his sword and slashed the tektite in its only vulnerable spot - the red eye in his round abdomen. The tektite immediately hopped after the slash and into another strike from Link. It fell to pieces and dissolved in black mist as Link finally examined the entire floor. There were two doors on the left and two doors on the right - each with small platforms to stand on. The ones on the right were barred with a gate and a locked door. There was only one gated door on the far side and an open one closer to Link. There was an open foyer on the opposing side with a few jars and what seemed to be another handled-chain. Link let the chains remain there when he noticed the water bubbling in two places. He spotted the blackness springing up from the deep. The black mist settled on top of the water and formed into tektites.

Link played his options and decided against a fight - one-sided fights never suited him. He jumped into the water and quickly swam to the open door platform. He sprang up from the water before the enemies skidded into the platform and bounced off. They began to pounce when Link entered the door and viewed the latest room. He spotted a treasure chest on the far side of the room and got excited. Link ran for the box when a spout opened and water sprang out. Link flew onto his back from the motion-sensor release of water. Link had lost another half-heart and kicked himself for not looking before leaping. He examined the room further and spotted another spout a few feet down, another handled-chain, and a moss-covered wall on the opposing side of the spouts. Link climbed onto the moss and strenuously climbed over. He dropped in between the active spouts and spotted the handled chain in the floor. Link didn't really know what it was for so he continued to the surety of the treasure chest. He traveled across the moss wall and dropped down to the treasure chest. He coordinated signals with his phone and the chest and open it popped.

**You got a Small Key! It can only be used in this Bastille.**

_A small key... _Link shoved it in his stock but he was not happy about it.

The spouts had shut off in reaction to the open chest. There was an open door to his right but Link grew more and more curious about the chain. He gripped the handle and felt the strength of metal tether. He put his weight against it and pulled the chain out from the coil until it stopped. His phone reacted with the crescendo jingle and Link felt better about the chains. He exited the room and emerged into the main hub where the two tektites were lingering in the middle. Link was now closer to the foyer opposite the main entrance. He dove into the water and disturbed the peace of the tektites. They skimmed across the water and unfortunately hit against Link. He suffered a minor half-heart loss but would get the final word once he rose to his feet. He slashed the closer tektite first and in succession, it was vanquished.

Link cleared the room of danger and aimed toward the handled-chain in floor. He pulled on the object until whatever it was locked into place. He dropped the chain and noticed no change in scenery yet. He decided to break open a few pots close by and restock his inventory. His health was back up as well as his disc blade supply and a few rupees. He turned back to the water where three tektites had appeared on the watery surface.

_Not again. _Link looked between the enemy and the lock door on his left. He didn't have to decide too long when the tektite caught a whiff of him and swirled around. Link took the risk and dove for the water, alerting all of the enemies. These things were so annoying but they never resurge like this back in Faron. Link managed to get onto the platform before being skidded on by the monsters. They reeled up for another angered tackle when Link opened the locked door and slipped in yet again.

Link slammed the door behind him and took a moment to observe the room. There were spouts everywhere in this room all on the walls firing away without let up. Link couldn't even progress a few feet without being bludgeoned by the high-pressured water. The only option was for him to go left and what rested there made his path a bit easier. Link unsheathed his sword and struck the crystal impact switch. The spouts shut off while still trickling water. Link heard an odd assortment of clicks as he approach the middle of the room. He assumed the clicks were a timer of some sort and started picking up the pace. There was an odd design steel plate pattern as if showing the correct way, which Link completely missed at first. He stepped on the first few but incorrectly on the third when the floor caved underneath it. Link slipped and ended up hanging from the edge of the steel plate. He looked down and saw that the true floor was riddled with spikes. Link crawled up to the proper plane and found himself lucky.

_That was close. _Link smirked.

The timer of the switch reached its final second when the blue crystal filled with white again. The spouts turned back on and Link was sent in an intricate maze of waterspouts until the liquid launched him back where he had entered. Link was soaked and in pain from the rude hydro pumps. He was down a heart now - again. He got to his feet and struck the impact switch yet again. The spouts deactivated and Link approached the middle of the room once again. He stepped solely on the steel plates now and traversed the winding trail until he got to the end. As he set foot on the true platforms, the spouts activated again. He spotted the fourth handled-chain and noticed he wouldn't have enough room to pull it to its furthest without being sent back to the other door. Link whipped out the disc blade gun and took aim at the crystal. He struck the switch and the spouts deactivated. He grasped the pull-chain and heaved backward. The chain locked in after yanked it to its maximum and the trickling spouts ceased producing water altogether. Link was finally safe in the room as he looked to the impact switch solidly colored blue still.

Link was nearby an open door and went through it to the first pull-chain he passed by. A gate sealed the door behind him but hadn't worried about it. Link eyed the three tektites on the water but passed them up yet again. He dove and swam to the main entrance platform and rose up from the drink. He straddled the handle and started easing back as the three tektites started making their way towards him. Link locked the chain into place when Island Bastille rumbled in reaction. Link saw that the tektites were spinning out of control on the watery surface as it started draining downward. The tektites were spinning so fast they erupted in black mist as a result. Link watched the water descend down to the second level were Link could further his exploration. He took a few steps back then ran from the edge where he dove off the platform. He sailed through the air for only a second until he crashed into the water in solid form.

He emerged from under the depths and looked around. He saw that was a platform to stand on before him and swam toward it. He swam up and checked his surroundings. There were four drains that were in the middle of each side of the room. They were connected to the chains up above which is where the water drained. There was a single door on this level barred with a chains and a key. The second level was a single square pool with footing all around and the four sewers to travel through. Link decided to explore and traveled to the first drain that was closest. He entered and noticed the surroundings of the room. It was all entirely open with prison cells stacked on top of each other. The majority of them were closed while the rest were flooded by water. There were small platforms to travel across and a few octoroks resting in the water.

The octoroks spotted Link in the middle of the room and started firing a solid ink-filled capsule. Link watched a few get close and dodged them without a moment's hesitation. He dodged fairly well until he placed himself into a corner which was a mistake on his part. Another octoroks capsule veered in close when Link slashed it and the contents exploded onto the swordsman. He was covered in ink and he struggled to find his vision. Two more capsules hit him in the process effectively decreasing his life by two hearts. Link stumbled among the platform and fell into the water. The octoroks startled it was in its territory sank into the water and cloaked itself. Link sank to the bottom as the ink slowly waned from him. He was pained and embarrassed to have been taken down like that. Link caught a brief glimpse of what was underwater before his lungs started to give out. He swam to the surface and got back upon the steel platform. The octoroks felt more comfortable with him on solid ground and started firing away again. The one in the pool he had fallen into was closest so he aimed his shield at him. The capsule bounced off and slammed the octorok into its single green eye. Pain and ink covered the creature before it exploded in black mist. Link turned his shield to the second one, which ended in the same result. Link shook his head and put his equipment away.

Link noticed the room he was in was a hard-angled horseshoe design. Link ventured to the closest end of the room and saw something written in a steel plate before the edge of the room dropped off into nothing.

_In case of flood, open valves to drain water. _Link read and turned toward the room yet again. He hopped off the platform and into a deep pool where he had noticed the round gate firmly secured. He got out of the pool, in progression, and noticed the largest pool of the room with a small square platform in the corner. He swam to it and found a few more octoroks to give him trouble. As quickly as they appeared, they were dispatched thanks to Link's Aluma Shield. A huge separator in the middle quickly halved the horseshoe design of the room. The other side of this level was probably in the exact same likeness. He saw there were numbers, about mid-level on the separation wall all spaced out. Reading it left to right was an odd code of two-one-three-five-four. Link figured he might as well store that code in his head and turned from it.

Link found a wheel valve embedded into the floor of the platform and locked down with a few arms. There was no way he was going to be able to turn it from its current location. Link took to exploring yet again but came up short in this side of the room. So he ventured out to the main room where he dove down from and entered the second half of the horseshoe room. There were more Oktorocs here, which were easily defeated now. Link was still at three hearts but nowhere near fatigued at all. This room was just like Link had guessed - an inverted copy of the last room he visited. There were valves underneath the steel platforms as well as deep pools of water between them. Link traveled to the corner of the angled horseshoe and emerged on its platform. Link spotted five impact crystals embedded in the wall in which the teen simply smiled.

He remembered the code as he whisked out the disc blade gun. He fired the blades in proper succession until he hit the fifth one. Link's phone reacted with another good melody as if to say congratulations. Link traveled from this side of the horseshoe to the next where the wheel valve's locks had released and up the turnstile sprang. Link put both hands on the rusty wheel and heaved until it budged. Link turned and turned until a deep rumbling occurred. The valves were stayed open and the water started draining out into the main for this side of the room. Link's phone performed a crescendo again as a chest appeared right beside Link. He opened the chest and up popped a machine specifically designed for a mobile device. Link held his phone out before hoisting it to the ceiling.

**You just downloaded the Bastille Map! Now you can see all the rooms, all of the floors, and even the items held within!**

Link checked his map and studied it. He found out he had one more floor to go through but if he kept this pace, he would be all right. Link tucked his phone and proceeded to the other side of the room. He briefly paused in the main room where he noticed the water was about halfway down from where it was originally. He felt he was on the right path but still eyed the locked door on this level. He proceeded and found there was a small-enclosed metal cube resting where a wheel valve should have been. The metal looked worn, which prompted Link to whip out the Detonator form of his Mortar Shell attachment. He placed a gelled bomb on the metal cube and stepped onto the distant platform. He tapped his phone and watched the metal enclosure blast away in pieces. Link swam back over and gripped the wheel valve. He could hear the submerged doors opening underneath as he spun the wheel. It clocked into place as Link watched the water drain out into the mains somewhere deep below. A treasure chest appeared beside the wheel valve as Link felt he should be rewarded for playing plumber. He opened the chest and hoisted the item high.

**You got a Small Key! It can only be used in this Bastille.**

It was bittersweet for the hero but at last, he can find out what's in the door on this same level. Link dropped down to the child's pool below which was only a few inches up from the floor. He walked through the drain and entered the next area where a ladder was perched. He traveled up and walked through the drains again to get to the main room where the secured door was. Link approached it and jammed the key into the now open door. He walked into the room, which was the warden's office. There were papers all over the ground and the carpet was soggy from the flood. Link heard a few sounds like gobbling when he noticed a green figure in the corner of the room. It sounded like it was drowning but in actuality, they were battle cries. Link was intimidated there but as it approached, he readied his weapons. The door behind him sealed with a gate in response.

The monster was just as tall as Link with a face like a seahorse and fins on its face. It was scaly, green, with a belly filled with visible water. Its arms were long and held a nice looking spear. It hopped up and down before gobbling again. Link faced the monster as it raised its spear. Link quickly shielded as it jutted its spear at the intruder. The spear clanged from the defensive item as Link came around for a slice. The swordsman missed his attack as this monster jumped back in haste.

This monster race was called an Octo Guard, which was a longtime arbiter of the Zora people. Link took a few steps closer as the octo started sucking in air. Link thought on his feet and switched to the Mortar Shell. He aimed and fired as the guard inhaled. The octo caught the explosive and took aim for Link. The hero handy predicted that and started to run. The octo guard fired and slammed Link with an explosive. The teen hit the ground as pain and fatigue surmounted against him with only a single heart left. Link got to his feet as the octo was in close-range again. It stuck out its spear as Link countered with defense. The spear struck the shield and the octo leapt backward again. Link smashed a crate open and found a heart inside. He applied it to his life and felt better about the ongoing battle. The octo didn't like that and started inhaling again. It was on the other side of the room as Link rushed to it. He didn't want to chance another projectile and closed in on the enemy. Link was within striking distance when the octo opened its snout and launched water like a more potent spout. Link was sent back to the other side of the room and it cost him the heart he had just gained. Link would have been done if not for that item.

Link stood back up and the octo guard was right on top of him brandishing the spear. Link threw up his shield and was saved yet again from its stab. Link approached the octo and started swinging away. It was extremely fast; dodging everything Link had to offer. Link went for a vertical slice when it dodged right and then underneath the horizontal slash. Link went for a stab himself when it flipped over Link. He ended up smashing another pot, which released a heart but nothing to gain ground in the battle. Link turned around and saw the guard was building up another spout attack. Link felt he was closer than last time and started running toward the fiend. Link got within range and slashed across the chest. It lost the air it held as Link continued the assault. He managed to lay an eight-hit combination on the fiend but it still recoiled and put on its defenses.

Link knew what he had to do now.

He baited the octo into long-range combat, forcibly moving away from it at all times. The octo was still super quick and managed to close the gap a few times but horribly missed on the spear thrust. Link had worked up a sweat evading the octo guard when it finally reverted to building up a gust. Link sprawled at the chance and rushed toward the enemy. It couldn't react in time and Link knew it was his chance. Link unsheathed his sword and slashed the guard another eight times before the water-filled sack on its belly ruptured and burst. The octo seized and shriveled almost instantly. It exploded in black mist just when two white circles started swirling in the middle of the room making a chest appear. The gates sealing the room had retracted and Link's phone performed a melody to compliment it. Link put away his sword and approached the box, coordinating signals as he did. He popped it open, reached in, and then raised it before his eyes.

**You got the Hydra! It is a Herald Gun attachment used to manipulate liquid. The Hydra is specialized to move water wherever you need it. Looks like someone hit the jackpot!**

Link was elated but still confused. What exactly was a Hydra? He had never heard of it before and by the sound it, he did not think he would get much use from it.

_Perhaps a demonstration is in order. _Link thought, exiting from the soaked office of the warden. He put away his gun for now and decided to step back a few feet. He reeled up and ran for the edge. He leapt and went into perfect form for another breathtaking dive. Link sailed through the air and elegantly crashed into the water. He somersaulted to reduce his speed then floated up to the surface. He emerged and looked at the surroundings. It was safe so far and Link was not too far from the bottom. He pulled out the Hydra, able to be equipped in water, and started to sink. The attachment was moderately heavy but nothing mighty Link could not handle. He started to play around with the tool and saw streams of water shoot forth from the Hydra. The streams he made were endless as they shot forth from the depths to well above the surface.

_This is pretty cool. _Link started to get carried away as he did with the Mortar Shell attachment. Still, he could not resist trying out the features. There was a vacuum option on the gun, which swiftly tugged Link around the pool. He ceased the vacuum option when he quickly started running out of breath. He soared to the surface and gasped for air. It was time to explore yet again.

Link spotted only four platforms he could board with drains leading to other rooms in them. He graced his presence in the first room when two octo guards spotted him.

_Not this again. _Link was ill-prepared to handle one and now two had spotted him. Link ran into the drain and stopped mid-way through when a thought occurred to him. Link skidded to a stop and then turned around with the Hydra in hand. The pair of octo guards followed Link into the drain bearing spears. Link directed the Hydra toward the octo's and hit the trigger. The first one in line stopped instantly as his translucent water-sack belly started bubbling. Link vacuumed the enemy toward him when he laid out an eight-hit combo. The octo flailed in defeat and exploded in black mist. The Hydra cut his mini-boss fight in half.

_Awesome. _Link aimed the Hydra at the second octo guard and hit the repel option which flung the fiend back into the room. Link went after the octo, which had gotten its wits once Link arrived. It started to inhale as Link prepared the Hydra again. The octo guard fired its waterspout as Link controlled it to stop in the barrel of his Hydra. He collected the attack and forced it back onto the octo. The guard had no idea what hit him before it exploded into mist. Link felt super comfortable with this piece of handy equipment already. He holstered the item and looked around in the clear room.

There were huge cylindrical tubes no more than two feet placed on the ceiling. There were to huge cracks known as water wheels on the opposite sides of the room. The room was filled deeply with water as Link stood on the only platform in the rectangular room. There were cells all on the outskirts of the walls again and they were of course abandoned and locked. Link spotted two odd-looking intakes up above which looked like it could be activated. This room seemed like he would start from the middle so he exited. He ventured into the main pool and started touring the different rooms at the end of the drains. He ended up going to every single room until he finally landed in the correct starting point.

Link emerged into a rectangular room with a single intake module, the tube contraptions and a water wheel all on or near the ceiling. There was another platform in this room with four step switches on it. None of them were pressed so Link swam across and stepped on the first one. His phone rang a melody and Link felt the hum of electricity in the room as the intake started spinning and the barrel-like tubes started humming. Link wondered what happened next but nothing else occurred.

_Pretty sure, I did nothing at all. _Link started to look around when he peered at the water wheel a bit closer. The water wheel had a chain connected to it to reel it in from the main pool. Link exited the room, now with a clue to his next puzzle. Sure enough, the chain emerged into this room and into a pulley where a weight sat at the bottom of the pool. There were four in all and by the amount of wheels in the other rooms the puzzles would get harder as he progressed. Link gathered himself and the Hydra attachment and walked into the next room. He aimed into the corner and selected the pool of water and then the intake up above. The water bubbled and then shot forth toward the ceiling. The intake whirred and launched the water into the first tube. It snaked all across the ceiling until it hit a barrier, an old rusted panel hanging from the ceiling. Link aimed the Mortar Shell and fired an explosive to break the metal. The water continued and eventually snaked into a deposit where the water fell onto the wheel to reel up the weight in the other room.

Link had accomplished the first task.

The floor switches automatically activated and the second switch pressed down. Link didn't waste any time and headed to the first room where he discovered these wonders. He went into the room and saw the ceiling buzzing with activity. He pulled out the Hydra and led the water up to the first intake. The water started snaking across the ceiling until it hit a sliding wall. There was a single switch to slide the wall, which did not seem like a hindrance. Link used the Disc Blades and corrected the path. The water sailed smoothly into the room's second intake. The water started to snake into the designed tubes when it another sliding wall. Link hit the switch again when the water cut off completely. Link looked back to his mistake and wondered how he was going to get passed this.

He quickly discovered there was a second path for the water to take in part two of its journey. By hitting a certain tube, it would change the angle of the water. The path had change and the water entered the deposit and spun the water wheel. The weight could be heard lifting up from its dormant state. The water had yet to move but Link guessed it would be like the other switch when all four were activated. Link moved on to the third room contained three intakes. The floor switch back in the first room auto-clicked, which sent power to this room. Several clicks could be heard as Link now worked with a clock pressuring him. He managed to get through sliding walls, rusty panels and altered the course of the water several times before barely leading the water to the wheel. He did not want to have to go through the arduous journey of swimming and walking to get back to that switch.

Link entered the fourth and final room and saw the four intakes on the ceiling as well as the four tektites resting on the water. Link used the Hydra to quickly dispatch the enemies by jostling the water underneath them. Link was loving this attachment and he could not help it. A timer was on this fourth room as well but Link figured he had the hang of things by now. It took several strikes of sliding walls and adjusting the tubes direction. He even started sweating amid the moist atmosphere of the bastille. Link hit the home stretch, leads the huge spout of water to the wheel, and watched it flow down to reel up the last weighted chain. Link ran into the main poolroom and saw the water bubbling on top. It started to swirl in four different places of the pool as it drained out. The water was clear on top but as it descended it started leaving black mist everywhere on the walls and floor as brine to walk. Link stared the last remains of liquid exit the prison. From the looks of things, Island Bastille was dry as a bone.

Link opted not to dive down this time for it could be deadly. There was solid ground at the bottom this time for which he took a ladder to the bottom. He stepped onto the black-brined floor and saw there was a huge metallic door. It was the perfect place for the Cell Key and beyond it was where they were keeping his father. Link did not want to rush anything though, for he knew if he explored a little further he would find what he was looking for.

Like the other parts of this prison, there were four doors on each side. Link ended up traveling through them to see if he could find any leads. He found nothing but evacuated cells, enough rupees to pack his wallet tightly, some hearts, and even few crates to restock his bombs and blades. He had dispatched a few octo's in the process, dodged some spouts and grappled with a few tektites as well. He came into the fourth room and spotted nothing but empty cells all the way across. He did not want to leave the room empty handed since the other three had rewarded him so kindly. He examined the five cells in the room which were each uniquely disturbing in their own way. The first cell was etched in the metal walls the number of days the prisoner had spent and they were covered with numbers. The second had blood on the walls and a collection of toenails tucked in the corner. The fourth was completely neat with only a journal on the pillow; Link did not dare read. The fifth had orange tattered threads all across the room as if the prisoner did not like what he wore. Link found it all strange but the third cell had the most to offer.

_Jackpot. _Link felt it right to say, especially after his adventure in the casino.

The third and middle cell, had a square panel, which seemed rusted than usual. Link pulled out the Detonator and applied a red gel casing onto the panel he stepped and activated the shell. The explosion filled the cell and the rusty old panel was blown to shards. Link discovered a hole in the cell and with curiosity; he dropped through the small tunnel. He landed in a secret room where there were lines going throughout the room. In the middle of the room was a white circle pedestal in front of three statues depicting the goddess Nayru. Link searched the room for the familiar three statue pedestals and placed them into the correct places. After the final placement, the circular pedestal lit up and the stone etchings throughout the room filled with a radiant blue color.

**TAKE COURAGE, HERO! MAKE DESTINY MINE.**

Link put away his phone after reading the message. He was surrounded by the hue until he stepped into the circle. His eyes flashed with the color as he heard the soothing voice of the distant maiden.

"Hero of Earth, your presence is established in this parapet. I am the maidservant of water, bearing tidings of the precursor before you. The darkness, loathsome and evil as it is needs to be vanquished. There is a being of mist dwelling inside these walls, which must be handled. The land and sea will suffer from inaction, which is what put us into this awkward situation. The other maidservants and I wish it hadn't come to this but it was the wisest thing we could do. The darkness can only be defeated by light yet in turn; light can be taken by darkness. Truth be told, the world has been on a decline - a steady decline - this, we have no power over and it is not our fault. The world declines, not from a stumble, but from a push. The Triforce is building up in those three. Bring forth what you truly possess Hero of Forest, Hero of Earth, and soon to be Hero of Sea. I entreat you, forgive us."

The blue light rescinded from Link and eventually swam back to its source, the light pedestal. Link now felt cold and alone more than ever. That maidservant message was far different from the others.

_What did she mean by 'push'? And the light and darkness? How did the Triforce make its way into this? _Link continued forward into the room where a ladder was positioned. He climbed up from the servant sanctuary and lifted a large hatch. The cover was the size of the metal-sheeted floor; Link never would have guessed it was there. He climbed out and found himself on the third and final floor again. He had ventured through the bastille, solving the flood problem, gathering the coveted Hydra, and was on his way to discovering the whereabouts of his father.

_Hopefully he hasn't drowned among all this... _Link entered the main room where the large pool used to reside but now it was briny and black from the mist that settled here. He already acquired the Cell Key from Asha and usually a key this large lead to something gigantic on the other side. Link approached the door, checking his inventory as he did - he was stocked pretty well and with five hearts, he was ready. Island Bastille was coming to a close and eventually he would meet with his father behind this door. Link inserted the key and twisted it among the cylinder. The large ornate lock spiraled and loosened the chains it held. The security released and the lock lifted up as the doors slowly slid open. Link held his composure as the opening was pure black inside. Link exhaled and walked in, courage blazing within him.

The doors slid closed after Link entered where he found himself inside a metal box. There were buttons on one wall and handle bars at waist level. The box felt his weight steady and soon started to descend deeper into the bastille. It was an elevator leading Link to the main cellblock. The box slowed in its descent and before it rumbled as it came to a complete stop. The large looming doors opened and the hero stepped into the cavernous room. The interior was of course a large metal box about the size of the entire prison up above. The room was molded with black misting stalactites and moss all over the walls. There were cages lining the walls with a large mound of earth in the middle acting as an island to the surrounding murky water. Link stepped from the elevator onto a rickety walkway leading to the middle of the room. The walkway shifted under his feet as he progressed and the feeling overshadowing him made him feel uncomfortable. He crossed the walkway and onto the moss-covered island when the bridge he stepped from was slammed and thrown clear across the room. Link pulled out shield and sword and stood in defense.

The ground started to rumble as the water surrounding the circular mound of land started bubble. Link searched all around him for the enemy but nothing had appeared yet. The water was bubbling, steaming, and rocking against the shoreline. He started to pull out the Hydra and find a way to defend himself when the waters subsided. Link knew all too well that was not the only thing going to occur. The floor rumbled again as many cages and cells started to open in response. The black water crashed against the shore and started rising up as a cylinder around the island. The water formed into a come at the top and started to pour in the center of the land. What poured out was a black, liquid, putrid sight that formed into a giant gelatinous bead. It started to harden as the muddy water descended back down. The bead started to lose its shape and with that act Link could see what he was about to face.

The monster inside from the murky deep was curled up inside the giant bead of water. As it hardened to a cracked brown status, it forms giant husks of legs and large burly arms. Its body and head was large and wide with a muddied mouth that dripped black mist. Its eyes opened and it started to glare with blazing blue eyes. Black claws emerged from the seemingly stumped hands and a small tail barely grazed the floor. On its wrists were shackles with handled-chains that swung each time he moved. The monster glared at Link as it dripped black tar-like poison from its mouth. Link's phone vibrated indicating the name of the giant bastille-guarding monster.

**Malagon**. **Mist-born water serpent.**

Link readied his shield when the beast let out a horrifying scream. The hero was prepared for the battle now. He sidled the enemy, watching its movements in the process. Malagon, through battle cries and stances, finally honed in on its intruder. Malagon had been the appointed guardian of darkness over the flooded prison until Link disturbed its presence. Malagon yelled and approached the hero raising both fists in attempt of an attack. Link was a bit faster than his target and leapt from the double-handed axe slam of the monster's fists. The chains on its wrists clinked onto the ground as Link gathered a bright idea and grabbed one. He pulled back which immediately angered the giant misting foe. Malagon stood up and swung his arms flinging Link from his personal space. The hero hit the ground only losing half a heart from his curious stupidity. Link rolled to his feet as Malagon roared and raised his hands over his head.

_What's this? _Link questioned.

Malagon's claws were in an arc this time with claws touching the tips of each other. Link paused to watch the event when the water around him started to bubble. Link looked left and right as two geysers arced and started to form a sphere of water. Link knew how to counter that and pulled out the Hydra. As he did, the sphere grew to completion as Malagon targeted Link and heaved the attack forward. Link countered by sending the ball back at the boss. Malagon hadn't expected it and was slammed with the pressurized attack. The crusty black and brown monster fell to its hands and knees as it started to lose its consistency. Link put away the Hydra and ran for the chains this time. He grabbed tightly to each one and yanked them back. Malagon roared from lost balance and slammed into the ground sending black water rushing everywhere. There was still a part of him left, a blazing blue vein made from mist and water, which pumped every second. Link ran past the brine and grime revealing his sword in the process. Link slashed with all his might, inducing a four-hit combination before the water started to broil and return to the vein.

Link got from the center of the activity and watched Malagon return to his solid state. Link had exploited its weakness and at the cost of only a half-heart, so things were looking good for him. Link twirled his sword as Malagon finally reformed and honed in on the enemy. It started shifting a lot more precisely to Link's movements and attack quicker. It approached with heavy stomps and tried to punch for Link. The first attack was a wide sweeping lariat, which Link rolled underneath the monster's limb. The next would do the same, which prompted Link to shield for that one. A third attack came in the form of a head-butt which the swordsman had no means of defending. The hero was thrown back on his rear at the shoreline losing a whole heart this time. Malagon looked pleased that it finally landed a hit. Link brushed off the hit and faced Malagon again.

The beast still hadn't lost focus on Link but tried its water-gathering attack yet again. This time four geysers sprang from drink and doubled the time, it took to create the water sphere. Link pulled out the Hydra as Malagon roared and slammed his hands over the giant sphere. Link paused to try and figure this out as Malagon watched many huge water droplets spring from around its limbs. They murky water beads started to float all around and close in on the swordsman. Link was hit by one and then a second, which exploded to poison on contact. Link was down yet another heart in such little time. He aimed the Hydra and turned its status to vacuum to suck in the droplets to form a ball of its own. Malagon watched as the tides turned against it. Link had formed a tight water sphere than it had and instantly it was fired. Malagon Dwayne prepared and was knocked to knees and hands again.

Link rushed to the shackles on his arms and grasped tightly, forcing them to extension and setting Malagon on its runny face. The murky beast lost solidity on impact as the bright blue vein glowed to presence. Link managed to swing an eight hit combination together before omen crossed and forced him to run. Link slid to the shoreline as Malagon reformed again. The monster was frustrated now letting out a fierce roar and slamming the ground with its claws. It approached Link and raised its hands. Link raised his shield but sidle to the left. Malagon constantly watched him move around the arena, staying close as possible. Link didn't understand the action so in retaliation drew his sword for a staying slash. Malagon didn't care and thrust his claw forward knocking Link on his back and dropping him down one more heart.

Link shook off the hit but noticed the water was bubbling louder than before. He turned to see Malagon forming another water sphere from eight geysers. By the time Link targeted the Hydra, Malagon's attack was already in motion. The fearsome monster slammed the ball of water underneath itself, hoisting its own body by arm strength alone. Dirty water after-shocked into a ring all over the mound when link noticed a quick semicircle of water spring up from the water. Link was surrounded and at one-and-a-half hearts, this was not the place to be. Link ran and rolled for safety as water blades emerged to try to slice for the intruder. Link ran but was cut off several times by the dangers but successfully evaded. He ran for a side of the island when a semicircle emerged and bludgeoned Link from the underside. The swordsman was tossed to the opposing side as Malagon rested his feet on the ground and the water finally trailed back to the outer ring of the room.

Link was in desperate need of sustenance and there was not a single way he would get it without taking care of this fiend. Malagon knew it had its intruder on the ropes and raised its hands high in the air. Link pushed through his burden of fatigue and started to vacuum with the Hydra. The six geysers of water divide above Malagon's claws as half went to Link. There became a stream between them with Malagon finally being prepared to do something about it. It brought its hands down and acted as if to push the water more forcefully. The water imbued itself and started building up taking in more and more from the ring-like lake. Link held his Hydra steady as it was controlling more water than it was used to forming into a huge sphere at the edge of his barrel. Malagon added on more geysers and more pressure trying to overwhelm the halfhearted arbiter of these grounds.

Malagon reached for more water when his supply went dry. The water around the mound of land was tightly packed into the sphere before Link's Hydra. The hero took close aim and fired the profuse amount of water in a heavy dosage for the murky monster. It fell, carapace thinned-out and vein exposed, roaring in the process. Link tucked away the Hydra and quickly approached the blue vein brandishing the Light Sword. He reeled back then swung a devastating twelve-hit combination to officially end this battle.

Link slashed a final time as the blue vein squealed and started leaking its colored fluid. The water in the room started to fizzle as black mist started to separate from the molecules. The room's dank smell started to clear up as the bubbles flowed toward the vein. Link watched as the vein started to swell and deform while smoke lifted from the sack. Black mist coughed from the vital organ just before it exploded in a slimy presentation. Thick blue ooze covered the ground briefly before evaporating along with the black mist. Link had enough energy to dance with his sword before stylishly putting it away into its hilt. In reward to the deed, a special gift appeared in place of the aquatic vein of Malagon. Link approached it and happily hoisted it to the sky.

**You got a Heart Container! Your health has been restored and your life has been extended by one heart! You must be elated and proud! **

Link's heart shot up and finally an additional one sprang into his life. Now filled with six hearts he could confidently progress with double the life of any other person.

A buzzing had occurred, echoing through the entire bastille. Red siren lights started swirling all over as Link's attention was drawn to the pull chain in the left of the massive room. The water level had decreased to an all-around puddle now Link easily traversed the room. He gripped the chain handle and pulled it as far as he could open up a large door on the opposing side. Water rushed into the sealed room, flushing out the room completely. Link follows the waters course and ended up in the underwater access room. The room was sloped downward and of course at the very was the intricate machine used to bring darkness to this place. Link pulled out his sword and approached the pedestal. He stepped onto the pedestal of the black machine and found the slot. He reeled back and stabbed the slot through letting red and green light scatter through the machine. The light spread throughout and as it grew, the sword vibrated and exploded the machine away from its user.

Blue light shown from Link's sword in the aftermath just before a ring of light quickly performed an aftershock over the land. The blue light sprang from the depths of Island Bastille, all over Lake Hylia and to the coastlines of the land surrounding. It lingered for only a moment before retracting as quickly as it appeared. Link felt the power in his sword grow stronger as he hoisted the blade into the air.

**You just upgraded the Light Sword! With Nayru's Wisdom, the Light Sword has been fully restored. Get a load of this guy!**

The day was done.

Link had cleared Island Bastille of the dangers, riddled the black mist monster, Malagon and now he had to free his guardian father. Finding him wouldn't be so hard now that it was dry here.

**SKYWARD! LIFT THE SWORD SKYWARD!**

He checked his phone with a bit of angst and put it away. Link lifted the blade high as a beacon of the three colors gathered in its shimmer. The sword flashed almost blindingly as shadows were cast in deep black hue. The sword vibrated as a reaction when a crack occurred down the middle of the sword.

_No! _Link brought the sword close. _No, no, no! Why? It said it was the strongest it could be!_

"Link?"

The hero turned around, surprised to hear a voice in so long. His heart melted at the sight and he smiled in joy. He dropped the Light Sword as well as his posture. He couldn't believe he made it to this moment.

"Link is that you?!"

The newcomer rushed the young lad and hugged him tightly. This one was always more giving than the other one. Link returned the sentiments in the form of a hug. The two released and soaked in each other's presence.

Link's father had returned.

_Oh man have I missed you! _Link smiled.

"I can't believe this! What are you doing here? You came all this way for me? Look at you kid, your strong and packing weapons now?" His father questioned. "I missed you, Link."

Link had come a long way to be at this moment. Now that his guardian father was here, he could get some answers hopefully.

"C'mon, wha'd'ya'say we get outta here." He stated.

Link nodded watching his father scurry up ahead. Link smiled knowing he was safe but couldn't help but feel an omen as he stared at his grounded Light Sword. There was a defined crack in the sword leading from scabbard to tip. The luster was gone yet the three colors in the jewels remained. Link had not figured it out - actually, he never figured anything out - but he grabbed the sword and placed it in its scabbard. He headed back for the main room where a blue light rested to take Link back to the surface. His father waited patiently and the two quickly scurried to the light. Link grabbed his hand and leads him into the soothing blue light. The two were transported up and dissolved into photons.

Outside Island Bastille's massive thorny gates stood a woman, hooded in black. She propositioned Link to defeat the black mist and restore the sea to its proper place. In return, she would point Link on the way to his journey to Princess Zelda. She forced the captain of the boat to stay using a few persuasive lines to get him to stay. It had been a long night but it was worth it to see that restorative light scan across the lake and absolve that putrid mist. Her patience paid off once another blue light shone down from the morning sky.

Link and his father, the inmate, had returned to the surface where this woman awaited both their presence. She turned around and probably stared at the both of them; neither could tell since her hood was obscured in darkness.

"I am most grateful for this act, young hero. You have fulfilled your end of the bargain and restored peace to the waters. I am greatly indebted to you, Hero of the Sea." The cloaked woman bowed.

_You are welcome! I'm just proud to have him back. _Link bowed in honor of her. Link's guardian father looked between the two of them and snorted.

"Hero of the Sea? Who is this broad? Link, let's get outta here, I think It's probably the best thing since you broke me outta here."

"Foolish snob, you have no idea who you are in the presence of... Do yourself a favor and act with some dignity for once in your shameful life." She retorted.

"I don't care what you think, broad-in-a-bed-sheet! Stay away from me! C'mon Link, let's get me outta here." His father patted Link on the shoulder before shoulder running toward the ferry.

_It is good to see him again after so long. _Link couldn't help but feel proud for getting here mostly unharmed.

"Welcome to the surface, hero. You have completed Island Bastille just before morning arrives." The cloaked woman started. "For that I will divulge to you my reason of seeking you out."

Link faced her directly but she started walking toward the ferry. Link picked up after her as she walked briskly to the ramp. She continued past Link's father who was staking out behind a few rocks. Link caught up to him and stopped to wonder.

"Oh good your here! I need you to distract the guy checking passes so that I can get on. I won't be able to leave the island! Also I need you to get some clothes, and a razor. They'll know I'm a fugitive after one sight of me."

The cloaked woman turned around and stomped back to the two men in her party she grabbed Link's father by the wrist and twisted it as she shoved him forward. They approached the sailor of the ferry who looked at them questionably.

"These two are with me! Got it?"

The sailor stiffly nodded. Link awkwardly smiled and proceeded onto the boat after them. She shoved Link's father forward and brushed off her hands.

"A little rough on the entry, but whatever's clever! I'm comin' back home Twinrough!" He laughed. "I'm gonna go use the facilities if you two don't mind."

The woman in black turned to Link as the sailor started to finish closing the ferry boarding process.

"I am happy for you that your father is back among the living but do not grow too attached. Remember you have a mission, Princess Zelda is in need of a hero and I believe you are the one for her."

_What makes you so sure? _Link folded his arms.

"The world is on the brink of change Hero of the sea, I know this because I was told it was going to happen. The lovely Princess Zelda has predicted it. She has warned me many times of the dangers and she has explained many times the need for a hero."

The woman revealed her hands front he hollow sleeves of the cloak, which were laced with dark green tattoos. She grabbed the hood of her cloak and peeled it back revealing her acute dark-skinned faced and platinum blonde hair. There were tattoos all over her face and neck and presumably all over her tall body. From what Link could tell, she seemed strong and athletic and was even taller than he was. She faced him and leered at him with red eyes. She was beautiful and mysterious simultaneously with a hint of kindness. Her cloak opened a little more with light armor over a purple and blue garment that looked really well-adorned. There were crests all over the garments but one that stood out was the Triforce emblem embedded on the chest plate and the red bird marking above it.

_Royalty. _Link surmised.

"I know Princess Zelda very well, because I raised Princess Zelda. I am her caretaker, her comforter, her combatant. My name is Impa, attendant to her highness Princess Zelda."


End file.
